


Find You There

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Safe Point Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Doctor Strange Crossover, Doctor Strange Spoilers, Thor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: Takes place right after the credit clip of Thor and Dr. Strange talking about Loki.Thor takes Strange to go meet Loki, but he isn't the only one there. And Strange sees that there more to the world than magic and aliens.There's a Safe Point.





	1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing

Thor led Dr. Stephen Strange up to a nice brownstone home in the upper East side and pulled out an old skeleton key. He turned to look at the other man and inhaled deeply. “There is one thing you should know before we go in Wizard.”

Dr. Strange sighed and stared at Thor. “It’s Dr. Strange actually, and I’m not really a wizard.”

Thor nodded. “Right.” He looked down at the old black, rust ironed key, twisted it around in his hand before he looked back over at him. “My Brother Loki. He won’t be alone.” He stuck the key into the door and a yellow glow lined the door frame.

“What do you mean by that?” Strange asked him as Thor opened the door and they walked in.

“I have returned. And I have brought a guest.” Thor called out.

“Loki!” A woman’s voice shouted deep in the house. “I swear to all Gods! If you don’t stop right now, I will cut off your hand.”

“Ah.” Thor smiled as he set his hammer on the hook by the door. “That would-be Darcy Lewis, my Lighting Sister. Place your cloak on the hook please. She doesn’t like magical items in the house.” He leaned closer to whisper to him as he took off his shoes as well and slipped on house shoes. “It upsets Erik Selvig.” He turned and walked further into the house.

Strange watched him warily before he slipped off his cloak and hung it on the hook next to Thor’s hammer. The cloak shifted on the hook. “I know, I know. Just wait and see if we’ll be in any danger.” He whispered to it. He stepped further in to the house after Thor. He walked up a small flight of stairs to see a woman, Thor and two other men in the dining room and kitchen. “Hello?” He waved his hand uncertain.

Darcy looked up from cooking and stared at him. She whipped her head to Thor. “You were supposed to do the shopping, not bring a guest.” She pointed a knife at him.

He picked up a small cherry tomato from the salad and ate it with a grin. “He said he would help locate Father.”

“Is he going to help me with next week’s cooking?” She asked him as she slapped his hand away as he went to grab another tomato.

“So this man can find the All-father?” Loki asked with a bored tone as he flipped the page in his book.

Darcy snorted as she grabbed the salad bowl and sat it in front of him. “Make yourself useful.”

He glared up at her. “I am a God.”

She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. “Not in this house you’re not.” She turned to look at Dr. Strange. “My name is Darcy Lewis; you obviously know Thor. This lovely bag of shit is Loki.” She pulled on his hair. He swatted her hand away as she walked back to the kitchen.

“Dr. Erik Selvig.” An elder man stood up to shake his hand. “Please excuse them. They’re all siblings. Or at least they act like it.”

“I lay no claim of blood to the wench.” Loki growled as he closed his book to switch its spots to mix the salad.

Darcy snorted as she and Thor shared a look as she nibbled on a carrot.

“This is all very….” Strange started.

“Strange.” Darcy started with a laughed as she handed the wine bottle to Erik. “That’s a lot coming from you.” She picked up a phone and scrolled through it. “Top neurosurgeon in your field, cocky son of bitch. God complex.” She winked at him. “But don’t all doctors?” She continued to scroll. “Car accident, blah, blah, blah. Must have found some magical voodoo.” She set it down to look at him as she picked up another carrot.

“Do you interrogate all of you guests?” He asked her.

“My sister.” Thor started. “She’s very protective of us.” He smiled widely as he leaned back on his elbow against the counter. “We have been through a lot together. And I’m afraid with what is yet to come, there is more danger in our future. She is right in being warry.”

Darcy sighed as the oven’s timer went off. She turned over her shoulder to look back at it. She turned to look at Dr. Stranger. “Do you like baked pork chops Dr. Strange? There’s enough for all of us.”

He blinked, a bit taken back. “I would love some.”

She gestured to the table. “Please sit.” She turned to Thor. “Set the table please. Loki. Go get drinks for you and Thor. Is wine okay for you Strange?”

“Yes, please.” He nodded as Erik poured him a glass of wine, Thor set a plate in front of him. Loki brought him and Thor their own drinks for dinner. Darcy and Thor finished setting the table for dinner. “This looks wonderful.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It isn’t that good.”

“Loki, enough.” Thor glared at him.

“When was your last homemade meal?” Erik asked Strange.

“It was…um…” Strange thought back. “I can’t remember. I worked all the time, I didn’t have time to cook. I just ordered room service. Or when I went to galas.” He took a sip of wine.

“Well, we take care of our heroes here.” Darcy stated kindly. “And doctors.” She smiled at Erik. “You’re always welcome here. This is a Safe Point. There are no powers here, super or magical, or godlike.” She looked at Loki.

“Really?” Strange looked at all of them. “How?”

She smiled at him. “This is just our first meal together. We could hardly reveal our secrets to you.”

* * *

 

Darcy walked into the New York Sanctum and looked around with interest. “Hello?” She called out into the big, open building. She closed the door behind her with a soft thud as she stepped further in. She heard a soft fluttering and movement from upstairs. She looked up to see Strange’s cloak soar downstairs straight out her. “Oh!” She called out as it wrapped around her shoulders in what seemed like a hug. She pulled at it with one of her hands, her other held some leftover food for Strange in a bag. The cloak felt like it was shivering in her hands. “What’s wrong?” She asked it.

“Who goes there?” She heard shouting from up above. She stifled a giggle, it was Dr. Strange shouting from above.

She continued to look down at the cloak as she shouted back. “It is I! Darcy Lewis! Bringer of leftover foods!” She looked up to see him in just his pants, now standing at the top of the stairs. “Oh. Oh!” She blushed. “You don’t have a shirt on.”

He chuckled as he walked down the stairs to stand in front of her. “I’m pretty sure I saw Thor shirtless many times in your home.”

She arched a brow at him. “He is my brother Dr. Strange. And I didn’t know you swung that way.” She smirked at him. She held out the bag of food for him. “I made veggie lasagna, venison stew and sweet potato salad.”

He sniffed it. “It smells delicious. You didn’t have to.” He thanked her.

“So why is he so scared of you?” She whispered as she pets the cloak on her shoulders.

He sighed and closed his eyes in expiration. “I was trying to clean it. It’s dirty.”

She snorted. “Come on, let a pro show you how it’s done.” She patted his very muscly chest as she walked past him. “You can eat that while I clean your cloak.”

“Have you ever cleaned a magical cloak before?” He asked her as he led her upstairs to the room he was using.

“I’ve cleaned Thor and Loki’s armor plenty of times. That’s Asgardian armor, Strange. Like as in alien armor.” She gave him a look. “Trust me okay? I’m more than a pretty face.”

He opened the door for her and let her in first. She set down and took the cloak off. She looked the cloak over with a small frown. “Hey.” She spoke softly to the cloak. It shifted in her hand. “You’re a little messy and a little cleaning wouldn’t hurt. You would look so much better.” It moved again as if it agreed with her. She smiled. “So it’s agreed then.” It moved again softly and then laid flat on the surface so she could clean it. She turned to look back at him with a smirk. “Sometimes, it only takes a small conversation.” She winked at him as she gathered the things she would need to clean it. “Sit down and eat.” She ordered him.

He sat down and opened the food as he watched her work on his cloak. It took thirty minutes to get all the stains out. She washed it, and then he used a simple drying spell. The cloak seemed like it was happier, it flew around the room before it settled on Darcy’s shoulders for a few minutes. Like it was giving her a hug. “You’re welcome. Anytime.” She hugged it back before it flew over to land on Strange’s shoulders.

“This was good. The food.” He pointed down to it. “I’m going to get big if I’m not careful.”

She laughed as she took the empty dished over to the sink to wash them out. He walked over to help her. “I don’t, uh. I don’t swing that way.” She looked up at him confused. “You’re earlier statement.”

“Ah.” She blinked. “And you’re still shirtless.” She pointed out.

“I’m wearing a cloak.” He argued with a small smile.

“It looks weird.” She argued back.

“I got wet. My shirt is drying.” He replied.

“Pity, I’m sure you must have more than one shirt.” She whispered.

He laughed and shook her head. “Thank you, again for lunch. I tend to forget to eat. A habit I kept from my many years as a doctor.”

“I know it too well.” She replied as she looked sad suddenly.  He was about to asked her about it when his phone went off. “A wizard that has a phone. Harry Potter would be ashamed.” She looked aghast.

“No he wouldn’t.” He remarked as he answered. “Strange…. Christine.” He sighed as he rubbed his hand over his chin. “Right, I’ll be there tonight. Sure.” He hung up and tossed the phone on the counter.

Darcy finished up washing the dishes, he took them to dry them off. “You seem tensed.”

“I don’t know where we are anymore.” He replied.

“I think we’re in the kitchen.” She deadpanned. “But you Wizards might have a different word for it than us Muggles.”

“No, god.” He laughed and shook his head. “Christine and me. We… back when I was Dr. Strange the neurosurgeon, head of my field. We sort of dated. Then when I came this. I apologize for being a complete dick after the accident.”

“But now you realized that what you are now. The great Wizard. It’s not ever going to the same.” She finished. “She’ll be in danger. They’ll come after her, she has a big red target on her back.”

He turned and glared at her. “Well, I realize that now.”

She rolled her eyes. “You either try it, fight for it. Or you dump it.” She handed him the last dish. “Jane and Thor.” She sighed. “They dumped it.” She shook her head. “And she, we were best friends, me and Jane. I was with her first. I was with her when Thor landed on Earth. But she took Ian with her because he could science!” She looked up at Strange as she leaned against the sink. “And Thor got custody of me.” She reached over and grabbed all the dried bowls and stacked them up to put them in the bag. “I still talk to her. Cheer her on, help Ian with her data. Still in encrypt it the way he just can’t. Because that’s what I do.” She sighed and looked up at him. “I help.” She smiled up at him.  “So if it’s something that you fight for Strange, fight. Or it’s not worth it, dump it.” She pointed a gun finger at him. “But do me a solid.”

“What’s that?” He asked her.

She turned and walked out of the room. “Wear a shirt tonight!”

* * *

 

“Ah!” Erik opened the door to see him standing there. “Mr. Strange.”

“It’s Dr. Strange actually.” He corrected as Erik let him in.

“I’m sorry. I’ve had a God in my brain.” Erik glared at Loki as they walked past him in the study.

“I will not apologize.” Loki stated. He looked up to see Strange staring at him. “If it isn’t the Wizard.”

“I’m not…I’m not a Wizard.” He shook his head. “Is your Brother or Sister here?”

“Thor is not here.” Loki stood up as he closed his book. “And she is not my Sister.”

“What is your relationship with Miss Lewis then?” He asked Loki curiously.

Loki glared at him. “She is Thor’s Lighting Sister. That does not make her any relation to me.”

Strange stared at him intently. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“What question would that be Wizard?” Loki smirked as Strange seemed irked at the word.

“Where are they?”

“They are training.” Erik called from the living room where he came from without pants. Both Strange and Loki quickly looked away from the older man. “Thor is training Darcy in combat training. They are at an abandon gym over in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Thank you.” Strange nodded before he walked to the door and out of the house.

“He is a strange man.” Erik stated.

“Put some pants on old man.” Loki growled before he walked back into the study. “You know how she doesn’t approve of you without them.”

Erik looked down at his legs. “You’re right.” He walked to his room to find some house pants.

**

Strange opened a Portal to the gym where he found Darcy and Thor practicing sword fighting. He walked through the Portal and closed it behind him and watched them quietly. He was impressed at how Darcy was holding up against the demi-god and was fighting back. They broke apart, Darcy clearly out of breath, when she looked over to see him there. “Strange?” She called out. Thor looked over as well.

“Friend!” He called out. “How joyous! Care to join us?”

“No, no. I’m fine.” Strange waved him off. “I was wondering if I could ask for Miss Lewis assistance.”

Darcy looked confused. “With what? Magic stuff? I’m not a Wizard though.”

He rolled his eyes. “You said that you worked as an assistant correct, I could use one to help me sift through the books to find clues to find the All-Father.”

She tilted her head as she stared at him. “That sounds kind of rule breaking. Like would your Ministry of magical people get mad at you?”

“It is my duty to protect the New York sanctum, to know any of powerful magical beings. And that’s your Brother Loki. And he’s here until we find your All-Father Odin. Correct?” He asked them.

“That is correct Darcy.” Thor stated quietly to her.

Darcy sighed as she looked back at Thor then over at Strange. “I’m not sure.”

“I’ll teach you some magic, to go along with your training for extra protection.” Strange stated. But he noticed that seemed to upset Thor. Darcy held up a hand to settle him down. She gave Thor a look before she looked back at Strange.

“I’ll need to set up a schedule because I need to be at the house, to take care of Loki and Erik. They can’t be left alone.” She finally stated after taking a few minutes to think about it. “Helping you comes second to helping them. Got it.”

“Got it.” He smiled at her. “Shall we get started?” He asked her.

“No.” She snorted. “I still have another half hour and then I have to shower. I’ll see you tonight for dinner. Be there at six.”

**

“I cannot think of another idea that outweighs the stupidity of this one.” Loki stated as he helped set out the table.

“Your remarks are appreciated, though not really needed.” Darcy stated as she nibbled on a carrot.

“You are stress eating again.” He whispered.

“Because you stress me out.” She whispered back. “Stop making me feel like I made a bad decision.”

“Because you did.” He stated as he set out all the plates, glasses and the side dishes. “Strange is a simple man. He could not find a more easier way to spend time with you.”

“Oh.” She blinked. “Did you just call me easy Brother?” She stared at him.

“No.” He smirked. “You are anything but easy Sister.”

“Don’t let Thor hear you call me that.” Darcy walked past him. “He still thinks you hate me.”

“It is a strong dislike now.” Loki replied as he grabbed Thor’s mead from storage. “Don’t worry, no one knows.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you stay in this house, your magic is bound to it.” She gave him a look as picked up another carrot.

“And the more time you spend from the house, the more you get sick.” Loki whispered. “But our Brother doesn’t know that, does he?” He reached out and grabbed her hand.

“He won’t. If you want that study of yours to grow with more books.” She whispered in reply as she stepped away. She looked up as there was a knock. “Strange is here. Go answer it please.” She turned and pulled out the first turkey from the oven and set it on the counter. She pulled out the second, smaller one and set to it and closed the over door. “Shit.” She cursed, she had burned her hand.

“Let me.” Strange stated, he was next to her. “It’s just a small burn.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Darcy hissed. “To bad, you can’t use magic in the house.”

He looked up at her with a small smile. “You know I am an actual doctor, right?”

“Are you? God, it’s like you don’t keep reminding me or something.” She rolled her eyes. She watched as he led her away from the oven and set her down on a stool. “First aid is under the sink.” He went and pulled out a giant first aid kit. “Have you met my boys?” She asked him.

“Point.” He opened it and got to work on her hand.

“Sister.” Thor stated as he walked in. He stood there and stared in worry.

“Just a small burn. She fought the oven and lost.” Strange stated with a small smirk to her. She rolled her eyes.

“Thor, do you mind cutting the Turkey’s please. It’s the last thing.” Darcy stated over Strange’s shoulder.

“Turkey, what is this Thanksgiving?” Strange asked her.

“It’s Thursday, we always celebrate Thor’s day.”

“Awe.” He tilted his head back as he finished. “The day named after the God.” He closed the kit up and put it away as Darcy threw away the trash. “You should be fine, just change the bandage tomorrow and keep it clean.”

“Not my first rodeo.” She whispered. “I’ve had worst.” She winked at him. She walked away from him. “Erik!” She called out to the scientist. “It’s dinner time!”

The scientist came stumbling down from his room without pants. Darcy sighed and covered her mouth with her bandaged hand. “Erik. Rule number five.”

He stopped and looked down. “Pants at the table.” He turned and walked up the stairs to put on pants. The rest of them sat at the table and waited.

“I’m sorry. Rule number five?” Strange asked them as he looked around the table.

“Number one is no powers, super or magical in the house.” Thor stated with a smile as he took a drink of his mead.

“Number two is clothing must be worn in the main part of the house at all time.” Darcy stated. “Erik has a hard part for that. It’s a bit of a struggle, but we’re working on it.” She smiled.

“Three is no bringing work home, it must stay outside the house.” Thor stated. “It’s a very weird rule. But Darcy is very strict on it.”

Strange looked over at Darcy who nodded as she sipped her wine. Erik finally came back downstairs again with pants on and sat down. “What we talking about?”

“Rules.” Loki stated with slight annoyance. “We just finished the third.”

“Oh. Fourth. We can’t tell anyone Loki is here.” Erik stated. “Shall we eat?”

“Sounds good.” Darcy picked up her fork. “Eat up everyone.” Her eyes traveled around the table where they landed on Loki’s. They held each other’s eyes for a few minutes in silent conversation before they each looked away.

* * *

 

“So that’s Christine?” Darcy wiggled her eyes brows at him as they walked through the Portal from the hospital where Christine had an emergency. He couldn’t leave Darcy at the Sanctum, so he brought her with him. “You never did tell me how that thing went the other week?”

“It was dinner with her parents.” He muttered as he walked through the Sanctum. “They wanted to see how I was doing after the accident.”

“Did you tell them that you were a professor at Hogwarts?” She asked him as she followed him up the stairs to the library so they could start searching for clues to the hunt for the All-Father.

“I should’ve.” He smirked at her. “No, Christine was on call, so dinner was cut short and I got to come home.”

“That’s good.” She answered offhanded as she picked up a book and then stopped. “That’s bad?” she looked up at him. “Bad? That your night got cut off early?”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, it gave me time to meditate to find some direction to look to.”

She stared up at him in disbelief. “I don’t know if I can take you seriously.”

“Why?” He asked her. “Because I meditated?”

“No, because when you say things like that, I can’t get past the 90’s Miami’s vice facial hair and I can’t take it.” She snorted as she rolled her eyes. “I can do magic dude. Chill. I live with Loki. I’ve seen what Infinity Stones can do to a people on several occasions. You meditating to find direction for your diving rod is not that special.”

He scoffed as he stared at her. “Could you at least sound impressed?”

She winked up at him. “Okay. Impress me then.” She leaned against a bookshelf and waited for him to show her something.

He shifted in his spot. “I will.”

“Good. I can’t wait.” She smiled up at him. She turned back to look at the books. “So where should we start?”

“These right here are a good start.” He pulled out a couple of books and brought them over to the table. “Shall we?” He asked her.

“We shall.” She sat down across from him and opened a book.

He looked up suddenly at her after ten minutes of reading. “What do you mean you’ve seen infinity stones?” She blinked at as she stared at him confused.

**

“Who is she?” Wong asked as they stepped through the Portal to Kamar-Taj.

“This is Darcy.” Strange started to answer but Darcy cut him off.

“She can answer for herself.” Darcy backhanded his chest. He coughed as he rubbed his chest. Wong smirked as he stared at his friend. “Hi. I’m Darcy Lewis. Lighting Sister to Thor Odinson.”

“Odinson?” Wong asked her.

“Yes.” Darcy stated with a nod. “Of Asgard. Strange here says that we have problem with Infinity Stones.”

“Did he now?” Wong turned to glare at Strange.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. He’s horrible at keeping secrets.” Darcy whispered.

“Hey.” Strange complained as Darcy gave him a look.

“Point is. So far per Thor, five stones have surfaced. Only one off world.” Darcy stated. “There are six of them.”

“What do you want us to do about it?” Wong asked her.

“There will be people coming for it. Bad people.” Darcy handed him a slip of paper. “This is my number and there’s also the name of Heimdall on there, he is the gate keeper of Asgard. If anything, call for him. He will send the Warrior Three and Lady Sif to help protect it. Any help is better than no help.” She pursed her lips. “I’ve seen what the Infinity Stones can do, first hand to good people. I was there in London when the Elves attack, helping to close the Portals. That was an Infinity Stone. I can’t imagine what the one you have could do in the wrong hands.”

“Alright.” Wong nodded as he held up the paper. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “Thank you, for keeping us safe this long.” She smiled at him and reached over and gave the man a hugged. She stepped back to Strange and averted her gaze from the shocked man.

“You’re welcome.” He nodded his head and stared at Strange who smirked back.

“We should get back to Thor.” Darcy stated. “I have training.”

“Of course.” Strange nodded and they walked through the Portal and closed it behind them.

“They are very strange.” Wong stated as he pocketed the paper. “Even for him.”


	2. 2

Own Nothing

“Ah! Friend Strange Come in!” Thor opened the door to let him in. He led him to the living room where Erik, Loki and himself were all seated. “Come join us.” The TV was on to the European soccer tournament.

“I am good.” Strange declined. “Is you Sister here?”

“She is getting ready for a date.” Loki stated as he watched the game with a book in his lap.

Strange looked over at him. He noted silently that he didn’t bother to deny that Darcy wasn’t his Sister. But he was even more curious about Darcy’s date. He turned to hear her coming down the stairs in a pair of nice jeans, a blouse and a jean jacket. “Ah, Ms. Lewis.”

“Strange.” She smiled at him. She turned to the other men. “Don’t wait up boys. I’ll be home around midnight.”

“Wait Miss Lewis.” He followed her to the door. “We had a schedule.”

“And I’m allowed time away Strange.” She sighed as she grabbed her purse. She checked it one last time before she closed it shut. She looked in the hallway mirror to mess with her hair, to put the fly always back in their place.

“Darcy!” Thor called out.

“I have my cellphone! Purse, mace and my dagger!” She called back with a smile as she reached into her purse to grab her lip gloss and dabbed it on.

“Alright! Have a most joyous time!” Thor called back as he turned to the game.

She rolled her eyes as she put the lip gloss back into her purse and looked up at Strange. “What?”

“A dagger?” He asked her.

“What if I don’t like the guy?” She asked him with a shake of her head. “It’s illegal to have my taser in New York.” She shrugged. “Loki gave it to me. It paralyzes them for several hours. It was a birthday gift.”

“You’ve never met the man you’re going on the date with?” He asked her with a dry tone.

“No. Christine set me up with him. You know, your Christine? She’s nice. We’ve had a few coffees. Talked smack about you.” She walked to the door as she waved her hand at him. “Go watch TV with the boys. Talk shop with Loki. I’m having a night out. We’ll get back to it in the morning.” She shooed him away and closed the door.

He looked at the door and to the noise living room and then back to the door confused. He’s never been brushed off like this before. He sighed and walked up to the living room and sat on the couch between Loki and Thor. “Drink?” Thor asked him as he handed him a bottle.

“Sure.” He took one. He opened the bottle and took a sip.

“You know, if you have plans to court our Sister. You need our permission first.” Thor stated with a smirk as he winked at Strange.

“She would kill you Brother if she ever heard you say that.” Loki stated as he turned another page in his book.

“That’s why I waited to say it when she left.” He placed a hard pat on Strange’s back, jolting him. “I see the way you look at her. We all do.” He grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl on the table and stuffed them in his mouth.

“I do not know what you mean.” Strange stated as he looked at the other men before he took a sip of his beer.

“Lie to yourself all you want my Friend. But while you’re sitting here, she’s out there with another man.” Thor stated as he took a drink to help swallow the food. “When she could be with you.” He pointed the bottle at him.

“Aren’t we supposed to be looking for your Father?” Strange asked Thor, he wanted to avoid the subject of Darcy altogether.

“Yes and how is that going while you flirt with our Sister?” Loki asked him as he silently closed his book, his finger holding his place. “Asking her to come over for her assistance when we all know that you don’t truly need it. Giving her magic lessons. She doesn’t need them.” Loki gave him an annoyed look as he sipped from his wine glass.  “I could teach her the basics of protections spells, if she only asks. The binding on the house is her doing after all Dr. Strange. She has magic in her blood.”

“Have you ever thought.” Erik spoke up as he muted the TV. They all turned to look at him, he had their attention. “That she likes spending time with you to? She’s waiting for you to make a move.” He set back in his chair as he stair out into open space. “Darcy takes care of everyone. It’s in her nature. To the ends of the Earth.”

“Midgard.” Thor and Loki corrected in unison. Thor smirked as he took a sip of his drink and Loki opened his book again.

Erik rolled his eyes. “The ends of the world.” He substituted. “She will fight and she will protect the ones she loves. She could’ve had Thor thrown you out. This house could’ve not let you in. She came to you and brought you food. Helped you when you needed help. Maybe, she wants to see where you actually stand.” He shrugged as he took a drink of beer and adjusted his blanket on his lap.

“Do you have pants on under that blanket?” Strange asked Erik as he stared at the older man.

“Rules are meant to be bent when Sister is not in the house.” Thor with vigor as he clapped him on the shoulder again. “Drink and be merry! We are cheering for Australia!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am partial to England myself Brother.” He flipped the page in his book as he glanced up at the TV as Erik unmuted it.

Thor frowned. “Nonsense.” Thor argued. “Wizard, tell him he’s wrong.” He pointed a finger at Loki accusingly.

Strange smiled and shook his head. “I am not getting into this family argument.” He leaned back against the couch and took another sip of his beer.

“Smart man.” Erik agreed.

**

Darcy walked into the house a quarter past one as quietly as she could be. She hung up her purse and her jacket on the hook and slipped off her boots. She hissed as she looked down at her wrist. It looked like it was bruised but the swelling was already going down. “How was your date?” Strange asked from the top of the small flight of stairs.

“Shit.” She jumped and slipped on her socked feet. She fell on the ground and landed on her already injured wrist. “Fuck.” She grabbed her wrist and held onto it.

He rushed over to her and helped her up. “Let me see it.” He looked at it. “It doesn’t seem like it’s broken, it’s sprained.”

“Thank god I have a doctor on call.” She muttered with a hiss as he led her to the kitchen quietly as the other three men were sleeping quietly in the living room. She smiled over at them. “What are you still doing here?”

“I uh.” He pulled out the first aid kit from underneath the sink and opened it quietly. He looked over at the three sleeping and turned back to her. “I was waiting for you.”

“That’s sweet. A little…”

“Don’t say it.” He pointed a finger at her as he glared at her.

“Weird?” She smirked at him. “I was going to say weird, honestly.”

“Uh-uh. Sure, you were.” He made sure her wrist didn’t have any cuts or bleeding before he set it. He wrapped it up tight, to keep it from getting any worse. “You said you were going to be back at Midnight.”

“Did I?” She exhaled as she looked over at the clock. “Guess my ride turned into a pumpkin.”

“Next time take an Uber.” He muttered as he popped on of the deposable ice packs to put on it.

She studied him for a few moments. “Why does it matter?”

“What if something happened?” He asked her as he stared up at her. “You can take care of yourself, sure. But you are friends with very powerful people. You have connections to others. Someone could take advantage of that.”

“So you weren’t just worried?” She asked him. “Or, you know. Upset that I went out on a date?” She tilted her head to the side.

He finished with the bandage and stepped back. “I’m glad you’re home.” He started to pack away the first aid kit

“He took me, to a skate park.” She stated as she watched him. “He got a full ride to college through the BMX. And he went all the way to medical school from it. I thought that was cool.” She looked down at her wrist. “I’m surrounded by heroes all the time.” She sighed as she looked over at the three sleeping men in the living room. “Heroes and super smart doctors and scientists. That sometimes that being impressed by something cool like that. Being good at something like doing tricks on a bike. It amazes me.”

He stared at her for a minute in silence before he asked. “Is that how you hurt wrist? Was he trying to teach you a trick?”

She laughed. “God no.” She shook her head. “The date ended at ten, he had to go in early in the morning. He’s sweet. But I don’t think there will be a next one. I went to a bar to relax and drink some. This.” She held up her wrist. “I tripped and fell on my ass. Totally epic. I’m sure someone has posted it on YouTube already.” She snorted as she waved her wrist around before she winced. “Ow.”

He grabbed her wrist to stop her from hurting herself more. “Oh.” He swallowed as he checked the bandages. “I’m sorry about that.”

She gave him a disbelieving look. “It is what it is Strange.” She hopped off her stool and let out a breath as she held out her hands as she wobbled for a second for balance.

“Here.” He grabbed ahold of her.

“Thanks.” She smiled up him. “Mind helping me, get the boys upstairs. It would be a great help.”

He nodded as they walked over to them. They got Thor up first and had him up the stairs upstairs. Erik next. Strange had to help him up to his room and into bed. He was on his way downstairs when he heard Darcy and Loki talking in the kitchen.

“I don’t appreciate you listening in Brother.” Darcy stated as she brewed a pot of coffee.

“You two are the slowest moving snails there ever were.” Loki spoke as he cleaned up the living room.

“Did you just call me slow?” She asked him with a laugh in her tone as she got out two mugs.

Loki chuckled. “No I did not.” As he continued to picked up the living room. “But you cannot maintain this dwelling for much longer. We must find the All-Father. All of us living here is draining you and your magic.”

“Loki, enough. Someone might hear you.” She hushed him as she stole a chip from the half empty bowl and munched on it.

“Then let them.” He argued. “I have not met a more foolish human on a more foolish quest to end their own life.”

“It isn’t.” She waived him off as she grabbed the beers from the living room to throw them away. “I got more power tonight anyway. I’ll be fine for the next few months anyway.”

“Dare I ask how?” Loki asked her as he crossed his arms.

She snorted as the coffee maker ding. She pulled the pot out and poured them each a cup. “Strange will help us find the All-Father and we’ll be okay.”

“He will kill you.” Loki stated.

Darcy huffed as she turned around to face him. “We must find him; he will kill us when we do. Please choose your mind.” She hummed as she set his cup on the counter and took a sip of hers. “I think I like my chances.” She pushed his coffee towards him. “Take your coffee, and go read. See what you can find before you sleep. It’ll be a long night.” She patted his hand.

“We are not done discussing this.” Loki growled as he took the mug and walked to the study.

“No, I suppose not.” She sighed and grabbed another mug. “Strange, are you done hiding in the shadows?” She asked him. She waited a few minutes before he stepped into the kitchen a few moments later. “How much did you hear?” Her voice low and questioning.

“I have questions.” He stated as he set down at the stool in front of her. He watched as she nodded and pulled out the pot again and poured him a full mug of coffee.

She set the mug in front of him and nodded. “I have the right not to answer said questions based on where we at on our relationship.”

He stared at her, his mouth open slightly. “What?”

“Take it or leave it.”

He exhaled. “Alright.” He took a big drink of the hot coffee and cough as it went down his throat. “Wow, that’s good.”

“My specialty. I’ve been making coffee for a long time you can say. Forever it seems.” She replied quietly with a small smile as she thought back to something. “Your questions.” Her eyes flickered back into focus.

“Right.” He watched her as she held onto her mug for warmth, tapping her finger on the ceramic glass in a rhythmic pattern. “This house, what is it?”

“It’s a Safe Point. Like I told you.” She took a sip of her coffee. “It’s been in my family for centuries, in aid of those who need it the most.” She stopped and looked thoughtful, the next words were either painful for her, or had to be worded just right.  “It’s been passed down through the generations, through so many bad times.” She set her coffee down and crossed her arms over her stomach. “It’s said to take on different shapes and forms to what we need it most. To hide in plain sight. You’ve seen it once, you can recognize it again, if the house wants you to. It’s connected to some sort of magic inside of me. I don’t know how or why but it is.” She leaned her arms against island counter.

“So, when you said that went and got more magic. What did you do?” He asked her.

She scrunched her nose as she thought back to it. “I can’t explain it.” She held up her hands to stop him with a shake of her head. “No, I honestly can’t. The rest of my family died before they could explain it to me. I’m the only one left. So, I don’t know what the house needs. I know it doesn’t hurt anyone, because I check, I double checked even. But I start feeling drained, I feel sick and then I know that I must get out and be around people, to feel them around me. Big crowds, the feel of them. And I think it’s because the house is used as a sanctuary, its closed off. It doesn’t feel connected that way. So, it needs it. I just have to have it every few months.”  She grabbed her coffee and took a drink again as she looked around the house. “But I can’t stray from the house for periods of time either. That’s why I have a schedule with you. Because it makes me sick. Being away from it.”

“It’s a parasite.” Strange stated plainly as he stared evenly at her. “It feeds off you, to survive.”

“It’s protected my family for years. It saved us from the plague, from the Holocaust, from the influenza. So many things. This house protected us. It doesn’t harm any of the other occupants in the house, it just draws power from me, and it gives me powers.” She held up her hand to show a small ball of light.

“I thought there was no magic in the house.” He stated in surprise.

“The rule is for Erik.” She stated matter of fact. “The house doesn’t technically like magic or powers. But it gives everyone equal grounds.” She let the ball of light disappear. “When Erik had Loki in his head because of an Infinity Stone, he saw things and it messed him up badly.” She shrugged as she took another drink of coffee. “Next Question.”

“Aw.” As he took another drink of his coffee, half of his already gone. “So finding the All-Father, him killing you?”

“Don’t worry about it. Loki, he worries, but he has his reasons.” She stares off towards the study.

“But will he kill you?” Strange asked her. He wasn’t going to let her skirt over the issue.

Her eyes snapped towards him and she smiled at him. “You agreed to help Thor find Odin before you met me. Don’t change your mind because of me.”

“Will he?” He pressed.

She sighed and walked around the island to stand next to him. “Strange.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Why do you care so much?”

He looked up at her from his stool. “Because I seem to find myself caring about you.”

“What about Christine?” She asked him, sweetly.

“There’s nothing about Christine.” He replied as he moved slowly off the stool to move closer to her to close the space between them.  He placed his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers played with his hair as she pushed against him. She pushed him back down onto the stool and settled in between his legs. She pulled away to look at him. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered.

They heard a snort from the other side of the kitchen and turned to see Loki pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Don’t stop on my account.” He smirked at Darcy and Strange as he placed the pot back and walked out of the kitchen.

“I’m so taking away his Harry Potter collection.” She whispered.

“So you’re the only one who can make Wizard jokes.” Strange smirked at her.

Darcy sighed and pulled from him. “You should go.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s late and we have to start early in the morning.”

“Right.” He looked around as he handed her his mug and stood up. “Here.” He gave her a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Today actually.” She corrected him.

“Today.” He nodded. “Right.” He turned and walked to the door and grabbed his cloak. He gave Loki a look who was staring at him. “What?” He asked the demi-god.

“Careful where you tread Wizard.” Loki warned him. “Sleep well.”

Strange rolled his eyes as he walked out of the house.


	3. 3

Own Nothing

“I think I got it.” Strange brought the book over to Darcy to show her. “This is a powerful location spell. Loki and I can perform it to find the All-Father and find him.”

Darcy smiled as she looked it over. “You know that I can’t read this right?” She tapped the page. “Like majority of these books, I couldn’t read.”

“I…uh.” He blushed slightly. “I didn’t think about that.” He scratched the back of his head.

“I learned Asgardian pretty fast though. Thor and Loki taught me. Loki more than Thor. He’s not a very good teacher in the tutor sense.” She explained. “This is Sanskrit, right?” She pointed to the page. “I thought I saw a book on basic Sanskrit on the shelf over there.” She walked to one of the shelves. “I was looking at it the other day to translate something.” She pulled it off the shelf and brought it over.

He stared at her. “You could’ve told me sooner. I would’ve helped you.”

“You learn to do by doing, Strange.” She replied. “But if you want to do this spell. Then go ahead. Loki needs to be with either Thor or me to leave the house for his protection. He generally leaves with Thor. But if you’re just bringing him here. He can just come with you.” She shrugged. “I have shopping to do if we’re done here and Erik’s work needs to be put into the computer.”

“Right, the schedule.” He nodded. “Well, after all that. Will you be free?”

“There is dinner to cook tonight, Strange. Just like every night.” She gave him a look. “If you and Loki run late, I can bring you bowls.” She patted his arm. “Don’t worry, I won’t forget about you.” She closed the other books around the table and grabbed her bag. “I’ll let Loki know that you’ll be by to pick him up in a bit.”

He sighed. “That wasn’t what I meant.” He called out to her.

She laughed. “I know! Better luck next time.”

**

“I don’t know what to do Wong.” Strange stated as he and Wong sparred against each other in the training yard. “It’s like she’s avoiding me asking her out.”

“But you think she likes you?” Wong asked him as he attacked him.

Strange scoffed as he blocked the attacked and summoned magic to attack back. “I know she likes me back. But I think she’s focused on protecting her brothers that she’s afraid on letting herself have anything.”

“And this is the one that warned us about the Infinity Stone?” Wong asked him. “The one you said is searching for the All-Father?”

“Yes Wong, the very same.” Strange blocked him again and sent out another spell attack. “Her Brothers said that I should ask their permission to court her.”

“If he truly is Thor Odinson. He is the Prince of Asgard. It would make her the Princess.” Wong pulled away to stare at his friend. “He would be correct. In a sense. Or she could kill you for doing so.”

He groaned in expiration. “That doesn’t help me Wong!”

**

“Hey.” Darcy answered the door and let him in. “We should think about getting you your own key or something.” She stated as she walked up to the living room. “Loki, Strange is here.”

“Wizard.” Loki stood up to stare at him.

“Demi-god.” Strange replied. “Thor.” He smiled at him. “Erik.”

“Now, if you can’t have him back by dinner, which is six, guys.” She pointed a finger at the two of them. “I will bring you guys leftovers. But it won’t be until later. I need to import Erik’s data and Jane is sending me some stuff to look over. Apparently, Ian is sick and in the hospital.” She smiled sadly at Thor as the mention at Jane’s name. “I’m pulling double time tonight, so unless Thor can do pick up duty.”

“I regret that I won’t be able too. I am meeting Banner for some drinks, he is in Australia.” He laughed. “Odin, I love that country. I can’t explain why.” He shook his head with a smile.

Darcy smiled and shook her head. “Alright. So, it’ll be late when I pick you up.” She told Loki.

“I can bring him back here.” Strange stated trying to be helpful.

“Uh. No.” Darcy shook her head. “It’s always been me and Thor. Thor is dropping him off with you. But he needs to come back with me. It’s always been that way. It’ll be suspicious otherwise.”

“He could stay until Thor brings him back.” Strange stated. “Or stay the night.”

“No.” Darcy stated. “He comes back home.”

“I am night a child.” Loki stated loudly. “The Wizard can bring me home Sister and that is final.”

They glared up at each other for a few minutes. “You come home for dinner. Do you understand me. Not a minute late. Or I will destroy your study. You can work on the translation of the book and find what you need here.”

He smirked at her. “We’ll make a Princess out of you yet.” He turned to look at Strange. “Let’s go Wizard.”

“Stephen.” Darcy grabbed Strange’s hand. “On the way back, come straight home. Nowhere else. No one can know he’s here. Understand me. No one. He could be in danger.” She pleaded. “Please keep him safe.”

“I will.”

“Don’t worry Sister.” Thor kissed the top of her head as he followed Strange and Loki out of the house.

“I will do nothing but worry.” She whispered.

“I say pizzas for dinner.” Erik stated as he stood next to her. “You’re going to be too distracted today.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You know me so well.” She whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**

They burst through the door and raced up the stairs to see Darcy working at the kitchen table, laptop in front of her, papers all around her. Headphones on her ears. “Sister!” Thor shouted.

“Shit!” She jumped and tore the headphones away from her ears. “What is it?” She placed her hand over her heart.

“We found him!” Thor shouted as he lifted her up. “Father! We found his location!” He spun her around in a complete circle before he set her down.

“So I’m guessing the spell worked?” She asked them as she fixed her hair.

“It did.” Loki stated as he walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Darcy gave him strange look before she turned to Strange and Thor.

“So, where is he?” She asked them.

“He is in the Dark Realms.” Thor stated, his joy suddenly gone. “It will be a fight to get him back.”

“Hey, hey big guy.” Darcy placed her hand on his arm. “I know you can do it.”

He smiled at her and gave her a big hug. “Thank you Sister. Thank you.” He pulled away and smiled at Strange. “Thank you Friend.” Darcy turned to look at Strange who smiled at them.

“Anytime.” Strange replied.

“How about pizza tonight guys?” Darcy asked them. “To celebrate.”

“Pizza sounds good.” Thor nodded.

Darcy smiled and reach back and grabbed Strange’s hand, squeezed it before she let go to call for pizza. "So when are you leaving for Banner?" Darcy asked Thor.

* * *

 

 

“So.” Darcy crossed her arms as she leaned against the fridge. “All that excitement the other night, it didn’t go unnoticed that you didn’t seem too happy about finding him.” She pointed a finger gun at Loki. “Pew, pew.”

He rolled his eyes as he continued to read his book at the island. “You’re exasperating.”

“And yet, you’re in _my_ kitchen. And not in your study.” Darcy pointed out as she turned and opened the fridge to get out a bag of carrots and some dip. “It seems like you want to talk about it.”

“I was hungry.” He replied as he stole one of her carrots. “The All-Father will kill us you know.” He took a bite. “Or imprison us both.”

She groaned as she glared at him as she took a bite with a snap. “Your happy outlook on life is giving me goosebumps.” She shivered for effect.

He snorted as he turned the page in his book. “He will punish us you know.” He over at her. “You harbored a fugitive.”

“He cannot punish you if you are in the Safe Point. No crimes were committed in here.” She replied as she pointed a carrot stick as him. “It is its law.”

“Your magical law does not apply to Asgard law, nor to Midgard law.” Loki replied.

“Magical law is magical law.” She snorted. “What are you? A magical lawyer?” She waived the carrot stick in the air. “Objection!”

He rolled his eyes at her. “I am most serious Sister. He will punish us.” He took the carrot stick from her and bit into it. “I do hope that your plan for all of this is fruitful.”

She sighed and turned away to lean her back against the counter of the island. She stared at the fridge, covered in family photos of them. “He can try.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “I have old, ancient magic in these bones.”

* * *

 

Darcy walked through the house, IPod in her hand as she flipped through her old family album. She looked up to hear someone knock at the door. She walked down the stairs and answered it. “Strange, what a pleasant surprise.” She smiled at him. He was in jeans, a black shirt, a grey hoodie and a leather jacket. “And stylish too. I like it.”  She picked at his jacket. “Big date?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Uh. Maybe.” Strange closed the door behind him. He scratched the back of his head as he followed her up the stairs to the kitchen. “So what are you…um. What are you doing tonight?”

“Well, Thor took Loki out of the house. For some Brother time, I think, I don’t really know actually.” She blinked as she thought about it. “And Erik is visiting Jane on one of her seminars.” She set the family album down as she opened the fridge up to grab a drink. “It’s just me tonight. I might go out, get some extra magical boost. I haven’t really decided yet.” She shrugged as she looked over at him. “Why?”

“Do you want, to go out with me.” He covered his mouth. “Tonight, perhaps?”

She stared at him as she took a sip of her drink. “Alright. Where do you plan on going?”

He blinked. “I honestly didn’t expect to get this far.”

She laughed as she set her drink down. “Alright, alright.” She stared at him for a moment before she looked around the house. “I can spare a few hours before I have to be back.”

“The schedule?” He asked her as he pointed to the house. “Talk about house arrest.” He joked.

She rolled her eyes. “No.” She shook her head. “There’s a random search on the city where I’m supposed to be for gifted, InHuman, and those who had to sign the Accords. Like me. As Dr. Foster’s assistant during the alien attacks they must know my every move. And I’m supposed to be…” She looked down at her watch. “In Virginia in three hours. So, I have to move the Safe Point to there to make them think that I’m still there.”

“But you’re here in New York?” He asked her. “Don’t they have a tracker on you?”

“But they don’t know about the Safe Point, or the magic. And they don’t monitor me all that much.” She waived him off as she put her drink back in the fridge. “Give me five minutes to get dressed, and I’ll be ready.” She ran up the stairs to change.

Strange looked up the stairs to see if she was almost ready after a few minutes had passed when he walked around the Island to look at the album Darcy had. He looked at the cover and saw that it was a family album. Curious, he opened it to see old sketches, torn and held together by the album’s protective shielding. They were all of women that looked like Darcy, some with other people, but mostly by herself in various period pieces. Next to the sketches were pieces of paper, writings of a woman and house that appeared. He glanced up the stairs once more as he turned the pages over carefully. After several pages, it turned to newspaper clippings, some in French, some in German, some in Polish all about the Holocaust. All the clippings had one thing in common. In the background, there was Darcy.

“How is this possible?” He whispered as he carefully traced his fingers over one of the clippings of her face.

“It’s a bit rude.” Darcy stated from beside him suddenly. He jumped away from the album and stared down at her. “To look at things that don’t belong to you.” She reached over and closed the book and set it aside.

“How are you in the pictures?” He asked her.

She hummed as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. “I think we were about to enjoy a nice night out.” She placed her hands on her hips. “We’re not to talk about Odin, my Brothers, magic, or the house. Not tonight.”

“But we have three hours to do what?” He asked her.

“Maybe we can get something to eat. Walk around and people watch.” She smiled at him. “Kiss if you’re lucky enough.” She shrugged as she walked to the door. “Either way, no questions will be answered tonight. Take it or leave it.”

He watched as she stood at the top of the stairs before he followed her. “Take it.” He stated as he walked behind her down the stairs and out the door.

She smiled as she followed him out the door and locked it behind them. They walked down the street to the busy part of town before she grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her before he looked up. They walked in silence for few minutes as they enjoyed each other’s company. “I know a good nurse, if you ever need one. The Night Nurse. If things with Christine are to awkward.” Darcy stated as they walked past a small market stand.

“Me and Christine are fine. She started to see another doctor.” Strange stated as he squeezed her hand. “We’re friends still.”

Darcy nodded. “That’s good. In the life of a hero, you need all the friends you can have. It gets lonely.”

“You said Plague.” Strange stated suddenly after a few minutes.

“No I didn’t.” Darcy replied as she flicked her eyes up at him. “And I did believe I said no questions.

“That wasn’t a question. It’s a running thought.” He replied. “The other day, you said Plague. The house protected you from the Plague. The Black Plague?” He looked at her a questionable look.

“That’s a question.” She replied as she stopped to look at a stall. “And yes.” She sighed. “My family was gone by then.”

“But you were alive then.”

She stopped and turned to look at him. She looked around the street they were on and then back at him. “What are you implying Strange?” She crossed her arms as she tilted her head to the side.

“You said that your family died before explaining the house to you. When did they die?” He asked her.

“When I was young.” She whispered and looked away. “It’s supposed to go to the oldest child, but my Brother died, he was killed in battle.” She looked up at him. “He wasn’t supposed to die. I wasn’t supposed to be the one in charge. I supposed to have a normal life. He was trained, he knew everything. He died and I was thrown into his place. My parents already gone, no one else but me could do it.” She turned and walked away from him. He watched as she moved her hand as if she wiped away a fallen tear from her face. He ran up to catch up to her. She inhaled deeply to calm herself. “You’re trying to gage my age, aren’t you?” She asked him.

“The thought crossed my mind.” He replied. “I’m sorry for being a dick.”

She snorted. “I live with my Brothers’; I’m used to it.”  She rubbed her nose. “He’s a lot like him. Loki is the spitting image of my Brother and it kills me sometimes, they act the same, move the same. But my Brother has been dead for so long.” She put her hands in her jacket pockets and shook her head to shake out the thoughts. “I think he knows though, Loki, and that’s why he cares so much.”

“He cares enough to worry about Odin’s return.” Strange stated as he looked around.

“ _Tsk_.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “He thinks.” She stopped and turned to face him. “He believes that Odin will imprison us for the crimes that we have committed.” She rubbed her nose and continued to walk on. She stepped into a small Chinese restaurant as Strange followed her.

“Will he?” Strange asked her.

“Loki supposedly killed himself to get back at Odin, so he could let his guard down. Then he betrayed him, sent him to the Dark realms. Odin’s there because of him.” Darcy looked at Strange. “And I’m protecting Loki by keeping him safe in my house. Yeah, I think Odin will be upset. But no crimes can be punished in the Safe Point and Odin knows that and if Loki stays there he is safe.” Darcy turned and smiled at the hostess. “Two please.” She followed them to a table near the back window.

“What if he doesn’t stay there?” Strange asked her.

Darcy rolled her eyes to the back of her head and groaned. “Strange. I am growing tired of these questions. What’s your favorite color? Cats or dogs? Boxers or Briefs? Are you the cat the ate canary type of person or the early bird gets the worm type of person?”

“Aren’t those last two the same thing?” He asked her.

“Hmmmm.” Darcy thought about as the waitress brought over two waters and took their drink order and appetizers orders. “Not really.”

“Alright. I am partial to blue, neither animal now, allergic. And Miss Lewis that’s not the question to be asking on a first date.” He smirked at her and then gave her a quick wink.

“So this is a date?” She asked as she took a sip of her water.

He stared at her, his eyes darkened as they stared into her blue ones. “Yes.” He stated simply. “It is.”

“Making sure. Didn’t want to scare you off after you realized how old I am.” She set her glass down and crossed her arms on the table.

“I’ll guess your age Darcy Lewis.” He leaned forward, arms on the table as well. “I can figure it out.”

She chuckled as she played the end of her ponytail. “You can try.”


	4. 4

Own Nothing

“Erik.” Darcy groaned as she walked into his room and lab. “I cannot, for the life of me, read this.” She held up his notes. She looked around to see the Scandinavian doctor was passed out at his desk. She sighed and with a flick of her wrist, he was in his bed. She set his notes back on his desk and took a sticky-note and wrote him a note to clarify them for her later after his nap. She quietly turned and walked out of his room and down the hallway.

“I thought Magic of not allowed in the house Sister.” Thor stated with a hurt look.

Darcy stopped and turned to look at him. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Friend Erik, would not take kindly to know that you placed him into bed with it.” He stated.

“Should I have called you to help me?” She asked him as she faced him fully.

“Of course.” He nodded as he looked inside Erik’s room to check on him. “I do not miss the quiet conversations that you have with Loki. I know that you both fear that Father will punish you for what you have done.” He turned to give her a somber look.

“Not here he won’t.” Darcy stated simply. “And this conversation will be taken downstairs.” She turned and walked downstairs.

“Sister.” Thor stated as he followed her. He followed her into the kitchen where she started to get things out to make dinner. “I cannot pretend that I know truly what or who you are.”

“You’re right.” She whispered as she closed the fridge. She stopped and sighed at his hurt look. “Thor. I trust you, I love you. You are my Brother and I will fight to protect you and Loki to the end. But you and I both know that once you go and save the All-Father that this could all end.” She gestured around to the house. “This house has been doing just fine without the All-Father’s eye for centuries and now you’re drawing attention to it.”

“He will destroy it.” Loki stated and they both turned to face him. He walked further into the kitchen and stood on one side of the island to look at them both, his arms crossed. “He will destroy it; he can’t allow it to exist.”

“It’s existed for centuries and it’s been just fine.” Darcy argued. “I’ve never had any issues before, we were fine until someone decided to pick a fight with Daddy and fell to Earth.” She glared at Thor.

“Tell him then.” Loki stated firmly as he stared at Darcy.

“Tell me what?” Thor stated, his voice stern with worry.

“There’s a million things to tell, Loki could you narrow it down?” She asked him with an even stare and a cool tone.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her before he looked at Thor. “Us being here, two aliens, two gods from Asgard and Jotunheim. We’re draining her. It’s too much for the house to protect.” He stared back at Darcy.

“Oh.” Darcy scratched behind her ear as she turned to turn on the sink to fill up the pot. “That. It’s fine.” She waived him off. “Loki’s exaggerating.” She turned off the sink and moved the pot to the stove and turned it on to start the pasta. She turned sideways to see them both staring at her. She groaned. “Alright, alright. Yes, it’s draining me more than it should. But it’s okay. It’ll make me stronger in the end.”

“I’ve never met a more foolish human.” Loki closed his eyes with a sigh.

“You say that, but I know that you secretly care.” Darcy pointed at him. “Strange is helping you find the All-Father anyway. We’ll be okay.” She waggled the finger at him. “Don’t you worry about a thing.”

Thor frowned as he watched her. “Loki is right Sister. Father will punish you both.” He sighed as he scratched the right side of his chin. “He will punish me as well.”

“No he won’t.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Both of you are being dramatic. Stop it. Now.” She pointed her finger at the two of them. “I demand it.” She checked on the pasta. “Strange will help get him back, we will fix this. We will survive this, blah, blah blah. Happily, ever after. We will all win. We will have dinner. That’s the end of it.” She picked up the pasta noodle with a fork and checked it. “Loki get the casserole pan out. The big one please.”

Loki sighed and walked around her to grab the pan from the cupboard and set it on the counter next to her. “You cannot think that you can take the All-Father on with just your magic?”

She glanced up at him before she turned off the stove, picked up the pot and walked over to drain the water. “I have no wish to take on Odin with my magic. I have no training, no experience nor mastery with it.”

“Your magic.” Thor spoke up. “Where does it come from?”

Darcy sighed and placed the heel of her palm in between the spot where the bridge of her nose meets the space between her eyes. She felt a small migraine coming on. She set the pot back on the stove and took the noodles out one by one so they wouldn’t stick together. “A long, long time ago. My Brother was supposed to be the one bound to this house, to the Safe Point.” She sniffed, the steamed rolled off the noodles and got in her eyes, watered her nose. She grabbed the homemade sauce that she prepared earlier that day from the fridge and the meat she had cooked too. “But he had died, in battle and I was put in his place. No training, no learning. Everything falling around me, everything crumbling. Our home was dying, our people, all killed in battle. And I was told to keep this safe, the best I could. To keep people safe.” She looked around the house before back down at the casserole pan and inhaled deeply. “So I do.”

“Sister.” Thor spoke again.

“You look like him.” She whispered as she looked up at Loki. “Remind me a lot of him truthfully. We acted like we hated each other, a lot in front of people. I don’t even remember why.” She gave him a small smile. “But I would do anything to have him back with me. To tell him that I miss him.” She looked at Thor. “So if I have to protect him. Protect Loki, our Brother, from the All-Father once you save him from the Dark Realms, I will. Because no crime can be punished in the Safe Point. Not if you’re innocent in the eyes of it. You are stripped of your powers, of any gifts and are equal to the weakest power in the house. And right now, that is the mortal human, Erik Selvig.” She turned to look at Loki. “You are always safe here.” She gently placed her hand on his arm to squeeze it before she turned to fix up dinner.

“You are a true hero Sister.” Thor walked over to her and gave her a hug. “I have not ever met a braver soul.”

She snorted. “I doubt that.” She patted his arm. “Go wash up Thor, I can smell that you flew here from seeing Dr. Banner again.”

He chuckled. “I cannot fathom why I love Australia. It is a beautiful country.” He laughed to himself as he made his way up the stairs to shower.

“You never talk about your life.” Loki stated as he helped her with dinner.

“I didn’t think he would let it go.” She whispered as she wiped her eyes with her wrist. “I don’t think he has it in him to defy Odin. But he loves you Loki. He does. He wants to help you, save you.”

“The All-Father is his Father but he is not mine.” He sounded sad about it.

Darcy laughed a watery laugh. “I don’t even remember mine. I look for him in story books. There’s so many different ones.” She helped him lay the pasta correctly. She walked to the fridge to grab the rest of the things they needed before coming back. “I look back and I think that half of my life is forgotten, I’ve lived too long.” She exhaled as she stopped and stared at the counter in deep thought. “I had no family in any of my lifetimes, I kept moving and moving, changing careers and lifestyles. Or else people might notice. I’ve fought in wars, saved people, killed them, protected them.”

“You’re what the mortals called a saint.” Loki smirked at her. “You should’ve used your powers to your advantage.”

“Then I would’ve been exposed a long time ago and where would you be now?” She arched a brow at him. “Shit out of luck. That’s where.” She snorted loudly. “Not every power is for world conquering.”

“It is, if used properly.” He gave her a look.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m going to check on Erik, finish this up and I’ll be right back down.” She winked at him as she washed her hands. She walked up the stairs to check on the sleeping doctor.

* * *

 

“I feel like I just saw you.” Darcy crossed her arms at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent as he walked around the kitchen and the other one inspected the living room. “Just this week actually.” She tilted her head and stared at the one in her kitchen. “So, what the hell?”

“No need to be hostile Miss Lewis.” The big black man, Mack, he told her to call him. “We just had a few eye witnesses inform us that they saw you in New York in the last few days. We’re just checking it out.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I’m doing some work for a couple of doctors. It’s kind of what I do.” She looked at the one in her living room. “Do you want something to drink, or are you just admiring my décor agent…?”

“Fitz.” Fitz turned to look at her. “This house, it’s different.”

Darcy looked around the house and shrugged. “I just pay the bills.”

“You see, that’s funny.” Fitz stated. “Per your finical records, you’ve never paid a bill.” He watched her carefully to see her reaction.

She gave him a razor thin smile. She looked down to open a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote down a small note and handed it to Mack. “My money is handed through a trust. It’s extremely old money. Very, very old.” She looked at Fitz. “I no longer work with Dr. Foster, but I continue my work with Dr. Selvig. And I recently started helping a Dr. Strange with his research. He was in an accident and he has problems with his hands.” She looked over at Mack. “He’s no longer the top Neurosurgeon in his field, but he gets by. He reached out through a mutual friend and I help him from time to time. If I’m New York, it’s because of him.”

“You need to inform us when you’re going to be in New York.” Mack stated with a small smile.

“I don’t know the days. He calls me randomly and says he needs me. If Erik can spare me, I’ll head up.”

“That’s a long drive.” Fitz stated with his hands on his hips. “From Virginia.”

“Thor takes me.” Darcy turned to look at him. “I never said I drove.” She crossed her arms.

“I see. So, you have contact with Thor?” Mack asked her. “It said in your file that you had minimal contact with him.”

“That file is outdated.” She yawned and covered her mouth. She walked over and started to brew a fresh pot of coffee. “Him and Jane broke it off after the Accords. She got Ian, Thor got me.” She leaned against the counter and rubbed her eyes. “He lives here with Erik and me. He’s off visiting Banner right now.”

“You know where Dr. Banner is?” Fitz asked her, his voice hitched, interested.

She snorted. “Yes and there’s nothing you could do or say to get me to tell you.” She rolled her neck as she rubbed it. “Ah. I have to buy a new pillow.” She mumbled to herself. “Erik needs to give me his notes from yesterday.” She whispered as she walked over to the island and grabbed the pencil and paper and started to write notes to herself. “Is there anything else guys?” She asked them but she wasn’t paying attention anymore.

“Have you had any other contact with the other Avengers?” Mack asked her.

“N…nope.” Darcy muttered as she chewed on her eraser. “Pick up extra cherry tomatoes. Damn Thor, stop eating my tomatoes, they’re for salad not snack.” She opened the fridge to look at what she needed for groceries.

“We’ll get out of your way.” Fitz stated as he and Mack head towards the door.

“Call us if you need anything.” Mack stated as he left her his card.

“Ok, thanks.” Darcy called back, her mind gone as she wrote down her list. She heard the door shut and she felt a shiver go through the house and she sighed in relief. “All clear.” She whispered to herself.

She walked down the steps to the front door and watched for five minutes as the black suburban sat outside the house. “Well, shit, guess I’m going to have to do my shopping here.” She rolled her eyes and stood back from the door and crossed her arms. She nibbled her lips and walked back up to grab her list and her phone. “I guess I need to call Strange and tell him that I pulled him into my lie.” She dialed quickly and held it up to her ear and waited. “Hey, have a minute…”

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for covering for me.” Darcy stated as Strange let her into the New York Sanctum. “I know you didn’t have to, and I should’ve.” She stopped as he kissed her to silenced her. He pulled away after a moment. “Okay, I guess we’re even.” She smiled at him.

“Do you know an Agent May?” He asked her as he stepped away from her. “She is very scary.” He told her as he walked with her upstairs. “Absolutely terrifying.”

“No, can’t say that I met her.” Darcy stated. “So, what did we find about getting the All-Father out of the Dark Realms?”

“Well, it’s going to be difficult, but I think we can do it.” He led her to the table they had been working at the last few weeks. She followed him to it but stopped and stared at a standing board with clippings and strings attached to it. It looked like a conspiracy theorist dream job.

“What is this?” She asked him as she walked up to it. “Are you working on something else?” She stood in front of it and read through some of it and gasped.

“No, no, no.” He ran in front of her and blocked her view of it. “You’re not supposed to see that.” He lifted his arms to keep her from seeing it.

“That’s a board about me.” She whispered as she pointed behind him. “You’re studying me.” She covered her mouth to hide her laugh. “I don’t know if I should be flattered or creeped out.”

“I’m trying to figure out your age.” He sighed and lowered his arms to show her. “And where your power came from.” He moved to stand to the side of her to let her see it better.

“Oh.” She scrunched her mouth to the side as she looked over at him before she looked at the board. “Well this one is wrong. The house never went to Russia during WWII. It was unfortunate. But we never helped anyone during Stalin’s reign. Now if you ask me if Anastasia the Grand Duchess ever really survived….” She shrugged. “Hitler wanted help. But the house found him guilty of his crimes.”

“I thought you said no crimes could be punished in the Safe Point?” He sounded confused.

“If the house believes your innocent it will aid you. It’s weird, but it’s like first you must be able to find the house, and then it’s about getting in. Then the real tests began.” She looked through the rest of the board.

“Tests?” He asked her as he studied her.

She nodded. “If you truly innocent, you can sleep through the night.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “It’s a Safe Point, no one can harm you there. It’ll protect you, comfort you. But should you be guilty of a crime, no matter how small. The house is your judge, jury and executor.”  She turned back to the board.

“I thought you said the house never harmed anyone?” He asked her as he stepped up behind her.

“It hasn’t.” She whispered as she looked through a shuffle of papers. “It’s never killed anyone. I won’t allow it. And it’s only came close….” She stopped to think. “1942.” She turned away. “I was in Germany and I hiding some scared Jews in the house and this man came seeking help. He found the house somehow. I let him in, the house accepted him. He slept and then his nightmares began and then he tried to take his own life.” She stopped and thought back to the moment. “He was a SS solider that was injured in battle and he said a Jew had saved him, nursed him back to health and he didn’t know what he was fighting for anymore. His world was shattered, faith gone.” Her voice sounded far away, lost in the memory long ago.

“What then?” Strange asked her.

“I made him some of my coffee, sat with him through the night. Comforted him and I told him in the morning to leave for somewhere new. Because mornings are always meant for fresh starts and he was given a new chance to start a fresh.” She sighed. “He drank the coffee and left that morning. And was killed the following night. He tried to sneak a Jew out of the city. He tried to change.” She shook her head and looked up at the papers again. “These are wrong.”

“What?” He looked closer at them. “What do you mean?”

“I was never in Brazil, like at all. And I mostly stuck to Europe and maybe Russia a few times. It wasn’t until maybe after the settlement that I came to America. I bounce around a lot though. But I preferred Europe. Once America became more civilized, I came back. You’re all dicks.” She rolled her eyes. “I only adopted the accent in the last twenty years.”

“So you’re European?” He asked her.

She nodded with a small smile. “It’s where my home once stood.” She whispered as she looked over the board. She pulled down a clipping and frowned at it. It was about a witch and a harlot, who took in criminals. “God, I hated these trials.” She rubbed her nose. “I still can’t swim because how they tried to drown me.”

“You can’t be serious.” He took the paper from her and read over it. “Is this really you?”

“Unfortunately.” She sighed. “Alright, enough of this. We came here to work on more important stuff.” She turned and walked back to the table. She opened a book and sighed as she opened the Sanskrit basic one to help her translate it. “Strange, stop staring at it and let’s get to work.” She called over shoulder.

“Alright.” He pinned the paper back to the board and walked over to her. “I just, never really thought you were there. At the Salem Witch Trials.”

“They didn’t burn us like everyone thought they did.” Darcy stated with an annoyed tone. “And I’m not a witch.”

“I didn’t say you were.” He held up his hands. “But you said Plague?”

“I know.” She gave him a look. “I’m older than that. It’s part of why they thought I was a Witch. I don’t age.”

“How do you age?” He asked her. “If you want to get older?”

“I need to have a kid, to pass down the Safe Point to.” She stated as she looked through the basic book to find the right translation. “It’s the only way. Or else, I’m stuck this way.”  She looked up at him. “I’m tired of talking about it. Can we stop?”

He nodded and opened his own book up.


	5. 5

Own Nothing

“Ah! Friend!” Thor smiled at him as he opened the door to Strange. “Come in, come in. Our Sister is not here now. But join us.” He led him inside and close the door.

“Where is she at?” Strange asked as he cloak flew to the hook on its own accord.

“Darcy is with S.H.I.E.L.D” Erik stated from up in the kitchen. “They called her in for more questioning.”

“Questioning?” Strange looked up at Thor confused.

“Aye my friend.” Thor clapped him on his shoulder and he flinched at the force of it. Though he wasn’t as strong as his usual self-inside the house. He was still strong. “They want to know the truth of it all.”

“Our Sister will spin them a tale.” Loki sounded so sure of himself. “She has not lived this long by giving away her secrets. To just anyone.”  He opened the fridge as Strange and Thor entered the kitchen and got out the carrots and dip.

“You are taking after her dear Brother.” Thor smiled at him. “You are stress eating.”

“She stresses me out.” Loki gave him a look as he bit into a carrot. He tossed the bag in the middle of the island, the dip next to it and soon the other men followed and began to munch on the carrots too.

**

Darcy looked around the white rectangle room with the window that stared out into the plane and sighed. “Come on S.H.I.E.L.D, I have things to do.” She mumbled as she bounced her legs and tapped her hands on the table. She started to sing a little song to herself to pass the time. She about made it through the newest Fall Out Boy album when the door open. “Thank god. I have to pee.”

“You can relieve yourself in a few minutes.” Agent Coulson stated as he closed the door.

“You look pretty good for a dead guy.” Darcy stated as she leaned back and crossed her arms. “But I guess, I shouldn’t take anything at face value anymore.”

“I could the same as you Miss Lewis.” He stated as he sat down across from her. “So your trust fund.”

“It’s really old money.” She replied. “Really old.” She whispered.

“That kind of money could buy you anything.” He stated.

She nodded. “I guess. If I really wanted to.” She tapped her finger in a rhythmic pattern on her arm, it didn’t go unnoticed by Coulson.

“And yet, you’re a Political Science major that worked for Dr. Foster and now Dr. Erik Selvig.”

“I’m doing part-time work for A Dr. Stephen Strange as well.” Darcy replied. “In case you needed that for your notes too.”

He glanced at his tablet. “I see that. Just started that, did you?”

“Yup.” She popped her lips with the answer. “What’s this about Son of Coul?”

“There was nothing to indicate that you had anything to do with HYDRA Miss Lewis, but now I’m starting….” He stopped and watched as she held her sides as she laughed. She was laughing to hard she almost fell out of her chair. “Miss Lewis?” He waited a few more minutes for her to calm down. “Miss Lewis.” He tried again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She held onto the table as she wiped her eyes. “Oh god. That was a laugh. Really, thank you. I haven’t laughed that hard in ages, it’s been years.” She lifted her glasses up to wipe her eyes better. “HYDRA?” She laughed again. “Yeah right. As if.” She snorted. “You’re so far off, you fell into a black hole Coulson.” She knocked on the table with her knuckles. “Quick, give me another one. I want to laugh again.” She smiled at him with watery eyes.

“Then do you care to explain Miss Lewis?” He asked her, his face hardened.

“Um. Not really.” She shook her head. “I really don’t like people knowing.” She sighed and sat back in her chair. “I already signed the accords, you guys already monitor me. There’s nothing else you can do.” She shrugged. “Can I go pee now?”

He sighed and nodded as he picked up the tablet. “Yes.” He stood up and opened the door for her. “This way.”  He led her to the bathroom and waited outside for her. He stepped away from the door to call someone. “Fitz, I want you to look up anything you can about Darcy Lewis, anything. Something doesn’t make sense.” He looked up after a few minutes to her coming out. “You ready for a few more questions?”

She sighed. “Fine, but I have to make dinner tonight for Erik and Thor. So, let’s make this quick.”

“When did you get so chummy with Thor?” He asked her as they walked back into the white box.

“When Jane dumped him, he and Erik came to live with me.” She sat back down. “It’s an old family home.”

“Our file you were an orphan.” He looked down at his tablet.

She sighed and rolled her head around. “I had an older brother, but he died when I was younger. Our parents before that. It was our house. I lived with relatives before that. That house was in the trust.” She looked at him. The story never changed, she kept to it. She added in a few details to make it fit the new timeline. But she stuck with the same story.

He nodded and looked down at his tablet. “Any animals?” He asked her.

“Only strays. I fed them when they come by.” She stated, that was a trick question.

“Thor still calling you his Lighting Sister?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She replied. She sighed and crossed her arms. “What are you trying to find Coulson? I check in, I don’t have powers and I take care of Thor and Erik. I keep them out of trouble.” She shrugged as she looked up at him. “I turn in all of Erik’s work into you, signed by him, nothing is left out. I can even start sending in his original notes if that’s what you want. But this interrogation seems a little extreme.”

“Coulson.” Fitz burst through the door with a piece of paper in his hands. He handed it to him as he stared at Darcy, his eyes wide in shock. Darcy just leaned back in her chair, the perfect picture of relaxation. “You’re not possible.”

“Take away the possible.” She started with a small smile.

“And whatever’s left is the improbable.” Coulson set the paper in front of her. It was an old newspaper, an obituary of a Darlene A. Lewison, 1974 Virginia, killed in the line of duty. “Care to explain this? Miss Lewis. If that is your real name?”

She picked up the clipping and stared at it. “This could be my mother.” She lowered it to look at him.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Fitz stated.

“Fitz.” Coulson warned him.

“I told you Sir, there’s something wrong with her house.”

She laughed and she rolled her eyes. “Does the décor give you the creeps. I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to change it the next time you stop by unexpectedly.” She gave him a look. “Look, this isn’t me. I’m not dead. I’m alive and I’m well. And I have to go home and make dinner now.” She stood up. “Next time you plan on keeping me for a few hours, please do it earlier in the morning, it sets me back.” She walked around the table. “Thank you.”

“You can’t let her go.” Fitz whispered.

“She’s right. She’s already signed the Accords and we monitor already.” Coulson stated. “We just have to watch her more closely.” He walked out of the room and watched her leave. One of the agents opened the car door and then got in the driver seat to drive her home. “Something isn’t right about her. If we had considered her sooner, we’d might’ve seen it.”

“We didn’t know Sir.” Fitz stated.

“Now we do.”

**

Darcy slammed the door shut behind with a loud bang and stormed upstairs to open the fridge and stared into it. “The carrots are gone.” She whispered.

“We ate them in worry of you, just as you would do of us.” Thor stated from behind her.

She closed the door and leaned her head against it and let out a mixture of a cry and a groan. “I wanted my carrots.”  She butted her head against the fridge. A pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, she lifted her head to lean back to look up at them and sighed. “Stephen.”

“Let’s go buy you more carrots.”

“Okay.” She nodded and closed her eyes as he chuckled. He gave her a squeeze before he let her go. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door and she grabbed her purse and out the door they went. “They thought I was HYDRA.” She mumbled as they walked down the street. “They’re going to be watching me closer now.”

“You’re like the least HYDRA person I know.” He stated.

She nodded. “But if I was looking at me, a complete no one, with a political science degree. But I have a lot of old money. And I work with these important people.” She scratched the side of her head and leaned against his arm. “I would think I was HYDRA. I sound like HYDRA.”

“But they don’t know the truth.” He whispered as he kissed her head. “About what you are, about what you’re doing here.”

She exhaled deeply and inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for just a minute. She let him lead her on their walk. She opened them when they stopped at the crosswalk. “They brought this clipping of an obituary. From 1974, when I was a detective.”

“I didn’t know you were a detective.” He sounded curious.

“I worked in many careers. I was a doctor, a teacher, a detective, a flight attendant. A captain in the military for the Queen.”

“Ah, that’s right, you’re European.” He reminded himself.

She nodded as they walked across the street. She looked around to make sure no one was listening. “The clipping was of my death, I died in the line of duty.”

“But you didn’t.” He looked down sharply at her. “You’re right here.”

She gave a curt nod. “I have to sometimes, end that time of my life to move on. People start to notice that I don’t age. They start to question. Why don’t you have a family, kids. Why don’t you settle down? Because, I don’t, I can’t.” She turned into the small grocery and walked in. He followed her in and down the produce aisle to get the carrots. “I can’t believe you guys ate all of my carrots.”

“I blame the younger of your Brothers.” He stated with a smirk.

She looked up from the carrots and thought about what he said. “Of course he did. Damn him.” She shook her head and she inspected each bag of carrots. She picked a good one and held it up in victory. “Did you know it is myth that carrots help your eyesight? It was created during wartime to get kids to eat their veggies.”

“Really?” He asked her.

She nodded as she walked to the front of the store to purchase them. They stop suddenly when two armed men stormed into the store guns raised demanding the register to be emptied. “Everyone stay down and nobody gets hurts!” One of them ordered.

Darcy reached back and grabbed Strange’s hand and held it as they knelt to the ground. She shook her head. No magic, they were just two armed men, he was not to use magic here. “Well, look who we have here.” The one on grabbed her by the arm. “Hello sweet heart.” He sneered at her.

“Let go of me.” She glared at him. “I’ve had a real shitty day.”

He laughed as he pointed the gun at her, the other guy was busy emptying out the register. “I’ll do what I want with you bitch.”

“Wrong answer.” She stated. She reached up and grabbed his hand with the gun and twisted it. She punched him with the back of the gun. His hand loosened around the gun, she took it and back handed him with it. He was knocked down to the ground. She kicked him in the face, and knocked him out. She turned to the man at the register. “Next?” She stated as she held the gun to him. “Drop the money, or a bullet goes to your knee cap.”

“As if bitch.” He raised his own gun, but Darcy was quicker and she shot him in the knee cap. He screamed and dropped his gun. She walked over and kicked the gun away from him and checked on the owner of the store.

“Are you okay?” She asked him. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no. Thank you.” He looked up at her, shivering on the floor.

She nodded and grabbed the store phone. “Hello, I would like to report an attempted robbery.” She gave them the address and her name. “Thank you.” She hung up the phone and looked around for anything to tie up the robbers with. Strange was already trying to stop the bleeding on the bullet wound. “Sorry about that.”

“Anywhere else would’ve been nice.” Strange glared at her.

“I did warn him.” She stated with a sigh. “To be fair.”

“She did.” The owner stated. “She did.” He nodded. “I heard her.”

Darcy pointed to the owner as proof. “Not my fault he’s an idiot.”

Strange shook his head. “He’ll walk again, it’ll take months of therapy. But he can do it.”

“See, it’s not too bad.” Darcy shrugged as the police pulled up. Darcy set both guns on the counter, careful not the touch the other one with her actual hand. “Don’t touch those.” She told the owner. “They’re for the police.” He nodded and stepped away from them. “I just wanted carrots. I hate my Brothers.” She mumbled. “Eating my food.”

Coulson walked into the store and stared at her. “You’re shitting me.” Darcy sighed and tossed her hands in the air.

 “I’m afraid not Miss Lewis.”

“Fuck.” Darcy crossed her arms. “It’s not what it looks like. I swear.”

He looked around to see a scared owner, a passed-out suspect, one bleeding from the knee cap, and Dr. Strange aiding him. “It looks like you stopped a robbing Miss Lewis, with training. I’m impressed.”

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” She nibbled her lips. “I just wanted carrots.” She pointed to her fallen bag of carrots on the floor.

“How much for the bag of carrots?” He asked the owner.

“They’re on sale for a $1.98 until the end of the week.”

“You might as well get two bags the way you eat them.” Strange muttered.

Darcy tensed and then untensed. “You’re right. She walked back down the aisle and looked through them again and found two more bags. “I got three just in case.” She picked up the one on the floor. “Can I still buy these?” She asked the owner. She handed him five dollars. 

“Just take them. On the house.” He shook his hands at her. “Thank you.”

“He’s going to need an ambulance. Soon please.” Strange growled at them.

“Whenever you’re ready Miss Lewis. You and Dr. Strange can follow me. The Police can deal with the robbers.”

“Do we have to?” She wined as Strange stood up to stand next to her.

Coulson narrowed his eyes at her. “Yes. Now, let’s go.” He turned and left the store.

“I’ll have to call Erik to order pizza tonight then.” She pulled out her phone and called him. “We won’t be home for dinner.”

* * *

 

Darcy and Strange set next to each other, strapped into the seats of the Quinn Jet as the Jet flew to the Bus. She guessed, that is what Fitz explained to them and figured he knew what he was talking about. She sighed and bounced her leg up and down. “We need to hurry up, I can’t be away much longer.”

He looked at her worried. “Have you ever tried it? Before, staying away?”

She swallowed as she looked around and nodded. “I never wanted the house. I used to hate it, resent it. It’s a lot of responsibility taking care of something like that.” She looked over at him. “I would run as far as I could from it. Race from it. But it made me sick.” She looked down at her laced hands. “My Brother could travel; he could see the world. He had a way to do it. The only way for me to do it is to bring the house with me. To change its form.” She whispered.

“You said that it could do that.” He whispered back and stopped when he saw Coulson was coming towards them. “Agent.”

“Dr. Strange.” He looked between the two of them. “So Miss Lewis tells me that she is helping you research something since your accident.”

“Yes.” He smiled over at Darcy who returned it. “Since my accident.” He looked back at Coulson. “I can’t perform surgery anymore. My hands you see.” He held up his hands to show that they shake. “Who wants to put their lives in my hands. But Darcy here was referred to me by a mutual friend and has been helping me since.”

“I see.” Coulson looked down at his tablet.

“Though I must admit.” Strange stated with a joking smile on his face and Darcy wondered where he was going with this. “Our relationship has grown a bit more intimate the last couple weeks.” He laced his fingers through hers’. “That is the reason why you caught us together in the grocery store.”

Darcy smiled at him, oh he was good. She looked up at Coulson who was staring at them with a blank stare. He was studying them carefully. “And your mutual friend is?”

“Erik Selvig.” He replied. “He was a friend of my Father’s and he good friend of mine.” His smiled widened.

“And your trip to Nepal?”

Strange tilted his head to the side. “Spiritual journey. Western medicine didn’t fix me, I wanted to try something that would.”

“Did you find it?” Coulson asked him as he watched him carefully.

“I found it was my own ego that was keeping me from finding my true happiness. And if I truly wanted to get better I had to get over myself.” Strange replied. “From there the healing began.”

“Sounded like it was good for you.”

“Why are we here?” Darcy asked suddenly. “I already had my interrogation.”

“You took down two armed men Miss Lewis.” Coulson looked back at her. “With training that is nowhere in your file.”

“Thor has been training me in combat. Ask Strange, he’s walked in on it.” Strange nodded in agreement.

“You’re hiding something Miss Lewis.” Coulson stated firmly.

Strange laughed. “So much.” He whispered. “So much. Ow.” He winced as she elbowed him in the side.

She crossed her arms and looked up at Coulson. “The way I see it, if it’s not hurting anyone, don’t worry about it.”

“Coulson, you need to see this.” Fitz voice called out.

“That’s never any good.” Darcy whispered. Coulson gave her a look as he walked quickly upstairs to see what Fitz wanted.

“Yes Fitz?”

“This is what we found on Darcy Lewis and is hardly anything. She barely goes back to a year before Thor landed.” He looked at Coulson.

“She didn’t exist before then?” He asked Fitz.

“At all, no social, no birth certificate, she just appeared. I contacted Daisy to make sure, and she doubled checked. Darcy Lewis didn’t exist until a year before Thor landed. But I had a thought. So, I ran Darcy’s picture through facial recognition, throughout history, just to see and.” He hit a button on the screen and all the pictures, sketches, letters, documents, writings, clippings. “She’s every Sir. She goes back all the way through history. Holocaust, French Revolution, Enlightenment, every turning point we’ve made in history. Darcy Lewis was there.”

“So she’s old.” Coulson breathed as he read through some of the papers.

“And not that Sir. I told you that the house felt weird.” He hit the button again and more of the papers came up, but they were about Darcy and the house. “She always comes with the house. She is like the Doctor and the TARDIS. In all the stories, she protects the innocent through the night and in the morning, she guides them to safety. If you are guilty of any crime, the house judges you, it is your judge, jury and executer.”

“We know someone like that.” Coulson thought back to Robbie Reyes. He shook his head. “So she lets the house kills them?”

“No. There’s no evidence that house kills them at all. They repent their sins.” Fitz looked at his tablet. “The only death I can see that could be remotely related to the house is a SS solider in 1942, he was trying to get a Jew out of the city and was kill for it.” He looked at Coulson. “I honestly don’t know how this house works, or what her powers work. Or what she is.” He looks utterly confused. “But she is something entirely different.”

“Different from the guy who made a deal with the devil?” Coulson asked Fitz.

“Way different.” Fitz nodded.

**

“Do you think they found something?” Darcy asked him as she bounced her legs.

“Do you always do that when your nervous?” He asked her.

“They took away my carrots. Probably to put little micro trackers in them.” She glanced around. “Or else I would be eating them right now.” She rubbed her face with both her hands. “I wish Thor would save us.”

“I could get us out of here.” He replied. “With a Portal.”

“And let them know that you can do magic. Magical rule breaking number one.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “Don’t let the Muggles know that you can do magic.”

He huffed. “I’m not a Wizard you know.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Miss Lewis.” Coulson stated as he and Fitz walked into where they were seated.

“Hey look. It’s my favorite Agent. Hey Fitz. I like the Décor.” She stared at him.

“Haha, very funny.” Fitz grumbled. “Speaking of décor, let’s talk about your house.”

“Hmmm.” Darcy shook her head side to side. “Nope.”

“No?” Coulson asked her. “Then care to explain to us how you in these?” He held up his tablet and flipped through the pictures of all her lifetimes.

“Really good anti-aging make-up crème?” She arched a brow. “What would you like me to say?”

“I would like to hear the truth Miss Lewis.” Coulson stated as he sighed. “Please.”

“If I ever did live these lives Coulson. Not saying that I did or not. Or if my house is whatever you think it is.” She glanced at Fitz. “Do you think I honestly made it this long by spilling the beans?” There was banging on the loading door. It was loud and consistent. “I think you should get that. It might be important.”

Coulson and Fitz shared a look before Coulson nodded and Fitz opened the door to see Thor floating outside the door. He flew in and landed in front of them. “Sister, Friend. I have come to save you. You have missed dinner.” He turned to look at Coulson and Fitz and frowned. “You are alive Son of Coul.”

Darcy and Strange unbuckled themselves and stood up. “Don’t take anything to face value around here Thor.” He nodded. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.” She turned to Coulson. “I want my carrots.”

Coulson sighed and went to grab them from the lab fridge and handed them back to her. “We’re not done Miss Lewis.”

She smiled at him. “Yes we are!” She shouted over the wind as Thor grabbed her around the waist and Strange around his and took off into the sky. Fitz closed the door behind them.

“She just has to get the last world doesn’t she Sir.” Fitz stated.

“Yes, she does.” Coulson nodded.


	6. 6

Own Nothing

It was a week before Strange saw Darcy again, he spoke with Thor, Erik and even Loki but Darcy always seemed to be busy out of the house or doing something else. He tried is luck again as he knocked on the front door and Erik answered it. “She’s in the living room with the boys.” Erik sighed. “She’s been quiet the last few days.” He let him in and led him upstairs. “Darcy, sweet heart, Strange is here.”

“Okay.” She whispered from the couch. Her voice so quiet, it could barely be heard.

Strange couldn’t see her, he could see Thor on the couch so he walked over to stand behind it. She had her head-on Thor’s lap, a blanket over her, eyes red as she watched the movie. He looked over at Thor was brushing his fingers softly threw his Sister’s hair before he looked at Loki. Loki was in the kitchen at the stove. Strange looked over at the TV screen to see the movie Brave was on and back down to Darcy.

He walked over to the kitchen quietly and sat down and looked at Erik and Loki. “How long has she been like this?” He whispered.

“For three days.” Erik replied as he poured him a cup of coffee. “Thor had to pull her out of bed just to get her to eat.”

“In the time that I have been living here with my Sister.” Loki stopped and looked over at the couch. “I have not seen her like this.”

“She looks sad.” Strange said as he looked at the back of the couch.

“Tell us Strange, something we don’t already know.” Loki glared at him.

“Brother.” Thor called to him. “Would you accompany me to the market?” Thor asked him as he called over his shoulder as the screen showed the two bears fighting as Merida escaped in the old castle. “I think we should of steaks tonight.” He looked down at Darcy. “You need your strength Sister.” He told her.

She took a deep breath. “It’s not that type of battle Thor.” She sat up to look at him. “Grab the list on the fridge.”

He smiled at her and kissed the side of her temple. “Anything for you.” He pulled himself up and walked into the kitchen and gave Strange a stern look and whispered to him. “Stay with her and watch her.”

Strange nodded and waited for Loki and Thor grabbed the list and left the house. Erik patted him on the shoulder, cup of coffee in his hand as he went upstairs. Strange sighed as he poured her a cup and filled his up and walked around the couch and sat down. “So, what’s the anniversary of?” He asked her. She shot him a look before she took the cup of coffee. “People don’t tend to get this sad out of the blue with no reason.”

She took a drink from her cup before she set it down. She lifted the blanket off her, stood up and left him alone on the couch. “Darcy, I’m sorry.” He called after her. She was gone for almost ten minutes while he sat there in silence, he wondered if he said something wrong. He looked up suddenly when she returned. She sat back down and covered up again with her blanket, the family album on her lap. She ran her hand over it and held it on the top corner tightly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again.

“Don’t be.” She looked over at him. She sighed and looked down at the album. “I did once, you know. Have a child.” She opened the book and flipped the pages to show a child’s face, the baby smiled up at the camera. “I have a Granddaughter now actually. How cool is that?”

“But I thought you said that it gets passed down? The house does?” He asked her.

“I don’t know how.” She shook her head as she ran her fingers over the picture of her baby. “Even if I do, do you think I would make her suffer through this like I am to suffer?” She asked. “This is literally hell. Annwn. That’s what we called it. Back home.” She looked up to the screen as Merida and her three little bear brothers ran through the castle to get out to help their mother. “I am the gatekeeper to this Otherworld.” A tear fell down her cheek.

“What?” He set his cup on the table so he wouldn’t drop it.

“This house, Strange, it’s the passage to the Otherworld. The Nexus point between worlds. And my family has been chosen to protect it since the beginning of time.” She looked back down at her baby’s face. “I never got to hold her again, never got to tell her that I loved her one last time.” She looked up at him. “I died in 1974 and she lost her Mother. I had to die so I could save her life, from all of this and today is her daughter’s birthday. She’s in thirties now.” She sobbed as she let her head fall. “My Granddaughter is celebrating her birthday, with her Mother and I should be there. Looking the age a Grandmother should. And I can’t.” She wiped her face off and slammed the album closed and tossed it to her side. “I’m sorry, it’s stupid.”

“No. It’s not.” He grabbed her and pulled her closed. “You’re never stupid, not to me.” He kissed the top of her head. “We’ll fix this. We will.”

She sniffed. “How?” She wiped her eyes.

“For starters. Do you know where they are?”

She snorted. “That’s a stupid question.”

**

Darcy watched from afar as the flowers were delivered to her granddaughter’s door. She and Strange watched from the roof across the street. “This is creepy.” She whispered.

“It’s only because you said it out loud.” He smirked at her as they watched as the blonde answered the door and accepted the flowers. “She won’t know they’re from you.” The blonde smiled at the flowers and sat them on the counter as she read the card.

Darcy shook her head. “I do, that’s all the matters. She looks happy.” She watched her Granddaughter for a few seconds longer. “Let’s go home.” She looked up at Strange. “I’m okay now.” He nodded and opened a Portal and they both stepped through. They never noticed that they were being watched.

* * *

 

“Erik is visiting some Friend in Central City and Coulson wants to extend an olive branch.” Darcy explained. “So, go use that location spell to find Odin and bring him back.” She smiled at them. “The rest we’ll figure out when it happens.” She pulled open the fridge and looked around before she pulled out cantaloupe cubes.

“No carrot sticks?” Strange asked her.

“I’m old, my teeth hurt.” She smirked at him. “Sue me.” She popped open the top and took a bite. “Go, go.” She shooed them away. “Go save Odin, that’s what we’ve been gunning for!” She walked around the island to herd them from the kitchen.”

“You promise to be safe Sister?” Thor asked her. “We cannot aide you once we are in the dark Dimension.”

“You just worry about yourselves.” She pointed her finger at him. “Go.” She kissed his cheek. “Stay safe.” He smiled and nodded at her. He turned and walked down to the door.

“Don’t do anything until I get back.” Strange grabbed her hand and held it up to her lips. “This could be dangerous and I don’t want to worry about you too.”

She chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. “Bring my Brothers back Strange.” She kissed him again. “Come back too Stephen.” She whispered.

“I will.” He squeezed her hand one last time before he walked down to the door to wait with Thor.

“Your preparations ready?” Loki asked her as he adjusted his armor.

“Of course.” She replied as she watched the hallway to make sure the other two didn’t walk back up. “You make sure everyone comes back.” She looked back up him. “Everyone. You save the All-Father, this won’t work without him.” She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

“Do you think you can control it afterwards?” He asked.

“We’re going to find out.” She whispered. “Good luck.” She squeezed his arm. “Don’t make me come after you if you die.”

He smirked at her. “Where’s the fun in that Sister?” He gave her a nod and walked down to meet the others.

Darcy sighed as she heard the door close behind them. She walked towards the stairs that went up to the bedrooms and went around them and down the hall to another door. She took out a key and unlocked the door. She walked down the dark stairway, her eyes adjusting slowly as she felt her way down the wall. She stood on the ground and felt for the switch and turned on the light, the small light dimly lit up the room as she blinked. She looked around to see a tablet in the center of the room, on it was ancient welsh script. She walked over and ran her hand over it and sighed. She looked around the room, this room was part of the original castle where her kingdom once stood. She looked over to the back of the room to see a tapestry hanging on the wall, held together by magic and time. She walked over to it and stared. It was of her family, her mother, father, brother and herself. “I promise, I will avenge your deaths. The All-Father shall pay for destroying our homes.” She stepped away and walked back up the steps to get ready to meet with Coulson.

Before she closed the door, she looked back down into the room again. “I swear it.”

* * *

 

Darcy looked up from her pie as Coulson and Fitz walked into the diner and sat down across from her. She sighed and set her spoon down. She wiped the corners of her mouth and took a sip of her coffee. “Alright, what do you want to know?” She asked them.

“Not here.” Coulson stated.

“Yes here.” She pointed her finger at the table. “Whatever I say does not go past this table. There will be no record of this meeting. Whatever you have on me, as Darcy Lewis will stay the same. No matter what I tell you. Get it?” She blinked as she watched them. “Got it. Good.” She picked up her spoon again and took another bite of her pie. She glanced at Fitz. “And if I hear another crack about my house again, I’ll show you what it can really do.”

“I understand.” Fitz held up his hands. “I get it, I do.”

She finished her pie and licked her spoon clean. “You really don’t.” She snorted as she set the spoon next to her plate. She sighed and looked away from them. She looked around at the other diners as she sipped her water. “It’s called Annwn, the Otherworld in the old Welsh language, the house is.” They could hear a little bit of an accent slip from her. She inhaled deeply and spoke again and it was gone. “My parents died when we were young. They were the rulers of our Kingdom, and they were great. My brother was trained to protect the Safe Point, the Nexus between worlds. What you call my house.” She looked back at them. “But he was killed in the final battle that destroyed my home and in the last effort to safe everything, everyone. I was put in his place.” She fidgeted in her seat. She rubbed her arms as she looked down. “I’ve been stuck with the Safe Point for.” She flew out a puff of air as she thought back to it. “Over three thousand years, give or take. I know, I look good for my age.” She smiled at them with a sad smile.

“What does the house do exactly?” Fitz asked her.

“It protects you essentially, I’m the last of my Kingdom. I’m the Queen and when you come into my house, I’m welcoming you into the Kingdom. But first you have to find it.” She explained. “No crime can be punished in the house unless it finds you guilty of it.” She looked between the two of them. “Once you find it, you have to be allowed inside. Inside, you are protected, kept safe from anything that will harm you, unless you are found guilty of a crime.” She tilted her head as she looked at them both. “Then the nightmares began, and I’ve been through hell, saved a lot of people. I watched my Kingdom burned and await the day that I can be laid to rest to see my family again.” She looked down at the table as a waitress refilled her coffee and brought two more for Coulson and Fitz.

“The ones who destroyed you Kingdom, who were they?” Coulson asked her.

“They’re long gone now.” She shook her head. “The nightmares people have range from all sorts of things. I’ve never allowed the house to take a life inside. But I’ve welcome the soul back after it’s left the body and helped it across.”

“Does Dr. Strange know all of this?” Fitz asked curious.

“Ah, Strange.” Darcy nodded. “See, this is where this gets interesting.” She took a sip of her coffee.

“I doubt that.” Coulson stated dryly.

“Hmm.” She hummed. “You seem, Thor and I have been stashing Loki in the house for almost six month now and Strange, with his magical powers that he got from Tamar-Kaj figured out. Thor told him that the quicker that they found Odin, who was missing, the quicker they’d all leave. So, he’s helping Thor and Loki find Odin. Who in doubt either kill or imprison Loki.” She paused to garner their reactions. “Oh, and me. We think he’ll imprison me.”

Fitz groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked over at Coulson with a pleading look. He didn’t know what to do. “Loki has been on Earth this whole time?”

“Yes.” Darcy nodded. “Hey.” She stopped a passing waitress. “Can I have another slice of pie please?” the waitress nodded and soon she had another slice of blueberry pie in front of her.

“But wait.” Fitz held up his hand. “If he’s been in the house this whole time. Then the house didn’t find him guilty.” He leaned on his elbow as he leaned forward.

She pointed her spoon at him. “Bingo. We have a winner.”

“He killed me.” Coulson replied.

“Maybe he repented.” Darcy shrugged. “I don’t make the freaking rules of the house. They never explained anything. I was just literally thrown into a job with no training and no qualifications for it and hoped for the best. I was supposed to be married.” She stopped and stared at Fitz. “It was my wedding day when we were attacked, hm.” She shrugged again. “The things you remember going down memory lane.”

“So, you find Odin and then what?” Fitz asked as he sipped his coffee.

“If everything follows the plan.” She looked down at her plate. “If Loki follows his part. Then I’ll be free.”

“You’re going to die.” Coulson sat back in his seat. “That’s why you’re telling us this.”

She looked up at him and chuckled. “Don’t take anything at face value Coulson.”

* * *

 

Darcy walked into her house and hung up her purse and slipped off her shoes. She walked up to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a drink. She sat down at the island, the album laid on the counter in front of her. She opened it and looked down at her life, her very long life. She stopped on the picture of her baby and stared at it. She eyes glossed over with tears. “Please come back.” She whispered to no one. She flipped to the next page, it was her child older, maybe ten. “I can’t lose anyone else.”

The door slammed open and then closed and she looked up to see Strange as he ran into the kitchen. “It worked.” He whispered. “Odin has returned.”

She stared in shocked at him, his face bloody and cut up, his clothes a mess. His hair in all directions as he stared down at her. “You’re back.” She whispered as she stood up and gently cupped his face. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Loki.” He grabbed her hand. “Loki said that I needed to protect you.” He stared down in her eyes confused. “Why do I need to protect you, from who?”

She pursed her lips and shook her head. “First, let’s clean you up.” She sat him on the chair and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet. She quickly cleaned off his face and his hands. She cleaned off his face gently and brushed down his hair with her fingers. “Can you take a shower? You should.” She smiled lightly.

“Why are you in danger? From who?” He asked her more sternly.

“Later.” She whispered. “You just got done fighting. And I can take care of myself while you finish getting cleaned up.” She grabbed his hand and helped him up. He followed her to her room and into her bathroom. “I’ll bring you some of Loki’s extra clothes.” She kissed him gently on the lips. “I’ll make coffee.” She left the bathroom for him to get undress.

He walked downstairs twenty minutes later in new clothes, smelling better. Darcy had a cup of coffee waiting for him. “Will you tell me now?” He asked her.

“Where are my Brothers?” She asked him. “Odin?”

“They went to Asgard, as promised.” He replied. “Loki wasn’t too keen on it though.”

“Imprisonment is never something to be keen on.” She replied. “At least here, he was safe. Though he must’ve felt like a prisoner at times.” She sighed as she leaned back against the counter away from him.

“Darcy. Who would be trying to hurt you?” He asked her.

“Odin.” She whispered. “He would wish to kill or imprison me. To destroy this house, it is the last of my home. It’s power scares and threatens him.” She looked up sharply at Strange. “But Odin needed to be found. Asgard needs a King.” She took a drink of her coffee.

He walked over to stand in front of her. “I would never would have agreed to finding him if it meant a threat to your life.”

“You didn’t know me when you agreed to it.” She replied evenly as she stared up at him. “And I told you before, you can’t go back on your agreement because of me.” She held up her coffee. “You should go. The house will protect me tonight.”

“Come with me.” He pleaded. “We can find a spell, something to break you from the house.”

She smiled as she set the cup aside. She reached up and cupped his cheek, kissing his lips. “Go home Stephen.”

“Don’t give up.” He whispered, his eyes pleading as he stared into hers’.

“Don’t take everything at face value.” She whispered. “Go home.”


	7. 7

Own Nothing

Chapter seven

Darcy opened the door to reveal agent Coulson on the other side. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see this house for myself.” He stepped inside. “It doesn’t seem so bad.”

She closed the door behind them and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. “Odin took Thor and Loki back to Asgard. So now.” She opened the fridge. “Now, I wait.” She pulled out her bag of carrots and a bowl of cantaloupe cubes.

“You really do eat carrots a lot.” He sat down at the island and took out a carrot.

“Strange doesn’t know my plan.” She whispered as she picked up a carrot. “He’s going to be hurt. But I don’t know the outcome. And I can’t risk not going through with it.”

“I need to ask.” Coulson looked at her. “Was this all planned?”

“This was. What I’m doing, it was the moment I heard about Odin, when Thor asked for a place to stay, asked if Loki could come here. I told Loki one night and he agreed to it. He felt my pain, my imprisonment to this house.” She looked around before she shook her head. “But Strange was never a part of the plan. He just fell into it.” She sighed. “Sadly.” She picked at her nails.  “And now, it’s going to get hurt.”

“Is there any way to stop it?” He asked her.

“Once Odin learns of what I did to aid Loki, despite the aid to Thor. That I still exist. He will come for me. He will try to destroy the very house that we stand in.” She smirked as she huffed out a laugh. “Which would be very stupid of him. The power will be released and he must find a way to control it and it will no longer be my problem. Because I will be free.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “At last.”

“But what happens when it doesn’t go to plan?” He asked her.

She opened her eyes slowly to glare at him. “You’re stepping on my moment Phil.”

* * *

 

Darcy exited the house to grab groceries for the week, she locked the door and pocketed her keys. She stared up at the outside of the house, the beautiful brownstone brick, big red wood door, and interdict glass window. “You’re not so bad sometimes.” She whispered as she brushed her hand over the door before she stepped away and walked down the street.  She listened to the wind blowing, the dogs barking, the birds twitting. Until suddenly, they just stopped. Nothing was happening. She looked around to see everyone moved around as things were normal, but there was a certain deafness to the air.

She looked up just in time to see a Bi-Frost barreling down on her. People screamed around her as the light swallowed her whole and was gone again in an instant. She closed her eyes as she flew through the stars, her gut wrenched at the feeling as her body was being pulled through the cosmos. She stumbled through the gate of Asgard as tried to catch her balance. She opened her eyes again and looked around confused. “That was trippy.”

“Yes.” Heimdall stated as he stepped down from his post.  “I believe many have thought that their first time as well.”

She straightened up and swallowed hard. “Hey, you must be Heimdall.”

He nodded. “You have nothing to fear from me Little one.” He offered her a small smile. “From one Gatekeeper to another.”

She nodded slowly as she looked around, she turned to look out onto the stars. “Wow, it sure is pretty.” She whispered.

He stepped up next to her and let out a low chuckle. “I have watched you for many years, though you never know of it. Guiding the souls of those soon to be departed over to the other side.”

She looked down sharply. “He’ll destroy the house.”

“It is what you want, is it not?” He asked her.

She looked up at her, her eyes watery before she looked back out onto the stars. “I want to see my family again.” She whispered as she wiped her eyes.

“Lady Darcy.” Fandral raced into the golden room, the others of the Warrior’s Three behind him. “We have been sent to gather you.”

Darcy turned to look at them and nodded. “I want to see Loki first.” She stated. She looked back at Heimdall. “He’s going to take everything from me, I won’t let him take my Brother from me.”

“Thor said you would request that.” Fandral stated with a sad look. “We must hurry.”

“Thank you.” Darcy whispered to Heimdall.

“My Pleasure Princess.” Heimdall bowed his head.

**

“Brother.” Darcy walked up to Loki’s cell.

“Sister.” Loki stood up from his bed and walked up to the cell wall. “How?” He frowned. “Odin.”

She shrugged. “It is time. We know it is.”

“We can fight it.” He growled. “You have done nothing wrong. You’ll end up in a cell next to mine.” He glared at the Warriors’ Three behind her who all looked away.

“Hey.” She pulled his attention to her. “Bright side. Thor will have us close by.”

Loki snorted, he rolled his eyes as he stepped away. He huffed in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead. “Always the bright side with you Sister.”

“You watch your whole kingdom get slaughter and not be able to do a thing about it. Survive it for over three thousand years and tell me that you don’t learn to find a bright side.”

“You’re about to face the one you slaughtered them.” He stated grimly as he watched in amusement at the Warrior’s Three tensed at his words.

She shrugged. “Where he’ll kill me, or imprison me. Neither are in his best interests.” She smiled at him. “We’ll see.” She stepped as close to the barrier of the cell as she could. “We’ll see.” She stepped away. “I’ll be back Brother, I promise.”

* * *

 

Darcy walked into the King’s private study where Thor and Odin awaited her. She was surprised to not have been humiliated in front all of Asgard. She appreciated the privacy, she was just surprised. “Welcome back.” She stated as the doors closed behind her, the three of them the only ones in the room.

“I heard that you were a great deal of help in my return.” Odin stated, though his eye remained on the table where he looked over a map.

“Asgard needs her King.” Darcy replied. “Without a King, kingdoms fall.”

“Oh.” He chuckled as he straightened up. “And you know an awful lot about kingdoms?” He finally turned to face her.

“Only one in particular.” She replied. “My own.”

“That is not a face that I am likely to forget.” He breathed.

She shook her head as she walked over to the table with the map, her arms crossed. “When Thor brought Loki to me, asked for my help. Of course, I helped. It’s my job.” She looked up at Odin, she gave him a small smile before she looked down again. “Then Thor brought up that you were missing, you needed to be found. And against my own selfish desires to leave you that way, let you rot for what you did. Loki sided with me on that.” She coughed. “I helped him find you, because family helped each other. No matter what the consequences are.” She looked up at Thor and gave him a sad smile before she turned to Odin again. “You killed my family, slaughtered my kingdom and destroyed my life.”

“You were never supposed to have that sort of power.” He spat at her, her knuckles white as he gripped his staff.

“Do you think I actually want this power?” She asked her. “It isn’t natural. No mortal should live as long as I have. I shouldn’t outlive my friends, or not have a chance at having a family. You did this to me.”

“Sister.” Thor stated as he tried to step in between them both.

“No.” She shook her head. “Thor. I know you would never stand up to the All-Father. He’s your father.” She stared up at him. “But it was my wedding day that day he came and attack our kingdom.”

“Your Brother declared an act of war onto Asgard!” Odin shouted at her.

She whipped her head at him. “My Brother would never do that.” She glared at him. “Don’t you dare say that about him you monster.”

Odin smirked at her. “Dear girl, you must paint your Brother as this saint, this wonderful leader. But he was using the very same power that you hold dear and was creating an army to conquer Earth. It used to not be dwelling but in just a vessel, a person of noble blood decent of the god Ankou. But the power was too great to handle, so it was tied to one place and the Nexus was born.”

“The Safe Point.” Darcy whispered as whispers of memories of her Mother and Father telling her stories of the great God who watched over their land and their house. She shook her head. “No, I don’t believe you.”

“Hm.” Odin huffed. “You feel the need to go out and pull from others, don’t you? It’s their life force you’re pulling. Because you need to feel alive yourself.”

“You’re lying.” She shook her head.

“I thank you girl for bringing me back from the dark dimension. But I can’t allow you and your house to walk Midgard plane any longer.”

“Father, no.” Thor stated as he stepped in front of Darcy.

“It’s too late Son.” Odin turned to look at him. “I already sent men to Midgard to destroy the house.”

Darcy’s eyes widened as she felt her heart raced. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” She stared at Odin. “Call it off.”

“It’s too late.” Odin growled at her. “Soon you’ll be joining Loki in the cells.”

She shook her head as she turned and ran from the room. “Sister.” She heard Thor call after her but she just raced through the halls. She felt an arm wrap around her waist. “I have you.” Thor whisper as he flew to the Bi-Frost gate, he landed in minutes. “Heimdall, we must hurry.”

Darcy shook her head as she stared out into the stars. “I don’t, I don’t need him.” She closed her eyes and felt for the house, she imagined it surrounding her. She could smell the cooking, the laughter, the sounds of everyone during dinner time. The late-night talks around the island. Her and Stranger standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. Her carrots.

She opened her eyes and she was in the middle of her house, no longer in Asgard. She let out a shaky breath as she looked around. She turned around, the feeling of heat at her back. The kitchen was on fire. “No.” She whispered as she looked around. The fire was spreading fast, there was no way she could put it out. She watched as the flames danced and bounced around as if children playing a game. Years spent in this house were going to be gone in the matter of minutes.

She ran to the study and grabbed her family album and pulled it off the shelf. It was her history. It was her family legacy. She raced downstairs to the basement and unlocked the door. She stumbled down the stairs, she twisted her ankle. “Shit.” She cursed as she pulled herself up and held onto the wall as she hobbled over to her family tapestry and looked up at it. She cried as the smoke from the fired wavered down into the basement. “I’m sorry Mother, Father. Brother.” She whispered as she knelt in front of the tapestry. “I failed.” She coughed as the smoke filtered into the room and she eyelids began to droop. “I shall find you soon.”

 

 

Sparks of yellow light appeared and her named called out from the distance but she swore it was all just a dream as the last thing she saw was her families’ faces.

* * *

 

Darcy woke up in a hospital room a few days later to see Strange in the chair next to her. “Strange?” She mumbled as she rubbed her face. She looked down to see the cloak was draped across her body. “Hey.” She rubbed the cloak and smiled lightly as it fluttered in a shiver of happiness. “What happened?”

“I found you in the basement of your house. I didn’t even know you had a basement.” He stated as he rubbed his face.

“My house.” She shot up, causing the cloak to float off her body.

“Don’t worry. Wong and I place a barrier around the area, none of its magic will get out.” He grabbed her hand. “That tapestry that you were trying to save did get a little burnt though.”

“It’s my family.” She whispered as she settled back down. “My parents, and Brother. Odin said that originally the power of the house didn’t belong in the house but in the vessel of a person. My Brother had it. Probably how he could travel.” She looked down at her hands. “He wanted to use it to control the world with it.” She felt tears well up in her eyes as she shook her head. “I don’t want to believe him. Not my Brother. He raised me, taught me how to use a sword, how to be a diplomat. Made sure I was to marry the right man, the man I loved.” She cried, the tears fell down her face. “I can’t see him doing something like that. But it’s been so long and…and” She looked up at Strange. “What if I just painted a pretty picture of him?”

“Who would you rather believe? The All-Father, or yourself?” He asked her as he squeezed her hand. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand.

She sighed as she rubbed her wet cheeks. “I don’t know, but.” She took a deep breath. “I need to get back my house.” She pushed the blankets off her. “Hand me some clothes.” She pointed to the bag in the corner.

He stared at her in shock. “Darcy, you were just in the middle of a burning building. Christine isn’t just going to let you out.”

“That’s easy.” Darcy shrugged as she walked over and grabbed the bag and pulled out clothes herself and started to change in front of him. He blushed and turned away. “We’re not going to tell her.”

“Not going to tell her?” He turned around to see her pulling on a STAR Labs sweater and some jeans.

“Not going to tell me what?” Christine asked as she walked through the door. She stopped and stared at Darcy as she put on her shoes. “Uh, what are you doing? You should be in bed.”

“There’s power loose, I need to grab it before some lunatic, I.E Odin grabs it first.” Darcy slipped on her second shoe and stood up straight. “Don’t worry, if all goes well. I’ll be back for my check up next week.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Christine asked her.

“I’ll be dead.” Darcy smiled at her as she walked up to her. “See you for drinks Thursday?” She kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

Christine turned and gave Strange a look. “I know, I’ll go after her.”

“Uh, uh.” Christine hit him with the clipboard on his way out. She sighed and hung her head. “Why do I always like the crazy ones with magic?” She asked herself. “Why?” She turned on her heal and exited the room.

* * *

 

Darcy and Strange stood in front the newly burnt house, people walked around them. “Why can’t they see it?” She asked him.

“It’s in the Mirror Dimension.” He stated.

“Hmm.” She hummed as she watched as he walked into it. “Okay then.” She nodded and walked inside after him. The house was destroyed beyond repair. “I don’t think my insurance can cover this.” She whispered and she glanced over at him as he snorted.

“Can you feel it?” She asked him.

He nodded. “It’s strong magic, I never realize how powerful it really was.”

“Well.” She clicked her tongue as she stepped up to the edge of the house, knelt to the ground and placed her hands on the ground. She felt the need to do so. A whisper in her head told her so. “I’ve been keeper for three thousand years and who knows how long before me.” She closed her eyes as she let it wash over her. Whispers filtered through her head of spirits long past, souls lost and trapped that needed to be showed the way.

She opened her eyes and she was kneeling a graveyard. “Hello?” She looked down to see instead of the burnt ground of where her house stood, it was the mushy grass of a wet graveyard. She stood up and looked around the foggy and she admitted, slightly scary area. “Anyone there?”

_‘Hello child.’_

Darcy turned to look to see an older man in a black cloak with a sickle. “Um, Ankou?”

He nodded. _‘You have come far with this power. But there is still much to learn.’_

“What if I don’t want to learn.” She stepped towards him. “My family is gone because of Odin. I want to join them.”

_‘Then it shall go to the next of your blood, as it always has.’_

She stopped and thought of her Daughter and Granddaughter. “No.” She shook her head. “I won’t let it.”

 _‘Then you accept the gift.’_ He nodded and turned to leave.

“Wait.” She reached out for him. “Is it true, about my Brother. Did he use this power for evil?”

Ankou turned to look at her, eyes hollow and still filled with sadness. _‘It is because of him, that you have this gift. But it was rightfully yours’ from the beginning. The All-Father tried to hoard the power for himself, he believes no mortal should hold the gifts of the gods.’_

“But aren’t we decedents from you?” She asked him.

He nodded. ‘ _Much like his children, you are Demi-Gods, but I let my blood walk amongst the mortals, for it is their souls that you take.’_ He bowed his head and turned. ‘ _Until again my child.’_ She watched as he disappeared in the fog.

“Seeya.” She whispered as she looked around the graveyard.

**

Darcy woke up with a jolt and grabbed the closest thing to her. She looked down to see it was the cloak. She sighed in relief as she settled back down on the couch and looked around, she was at Strange’s place. “Strange?” She called out.

“You’re awake.” He walked into the room. “Christine, she’s awake.”

“Thank god.” Christine raced into the room and sat on the couch next to her. “You had us worried sick. Stephen said that you were muttering in some strange language and then you glowed, let out a scream and then fainted.”

“That sounds, pretty eventful.” She looked up at Strange. “No, I just talked to the God of my house actually. In a weird mystic graveyard. All very casual like. He gave his blessing. Said my Brother was apparently a dick, so is Odin.”

“A graveyard. Great.” Christine looked at her before up at Strange. “Well, I have to get back to the hospital. You need to rest, I mean it. Rest Darcy.” She gave Darcy a stern look. “I will come back here and kill you myself if you don’t.”

“Sounds sexy.” She smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows. “Your foreplay needs some work doc.”

Christine rolled her eyes and stood up. She patted Strange on the shoulder. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, I will.” Strange smiled at her as he walked her out. Darcy sighed as she relaxed on the couch, the cloak fluttered around her.

“Do you want to tell me what the hell went on out there?” Strange asked her as he stormed back in.

She looked back up at him. “I told you. I met the God of my house, my kingdom. Ankou. The god of the dead.” She laid her head on the pillow. “My Brother wanted to use the power he gotten from him to conquer the world, like Odin said, I asked him about that. But when I was put in his place after he died, they placed it in a dwelling, the old part of the castle. But it’s supposed to be in a vessel, like me.” She snuggled into cloak. “Basically, if I don’t do it, my Daughter or Granddaughter must do it, so I’m SOL here.” She sighed.

“So basically. You’re a grim reaper.” He stated.

“The most powerful one.” She whispered back as she reached out from under the cloak to rub her face.

“I’m just glad that you’re safe.” He stated as he sat down in the chair next to her.

She sighed and thought back to Odin, he wasn’t going to stop. Especially now that her magic was in a vessel. She sat up and looked up at him. “I used you Strange.”

“What?” He looked at her, a confused look on his face.

“Thor, Loki and I we needed to get Odin back and I knew once we did he’d kill or imprison me. Either were not smart on his end.” She lifted the cloak off her and set her feet down on the ground. “So, Loki and I came up with this plan.” She licked her lips and looked away as he stared at her. “I can’t be away from the house and I knew the magic goes to the next person if I died. It must. But I thought, what would have happened, if the house itself was destroyed?” She tilted her head as she thought back to the plan. “I didn’t think about the magic itself needing a vessel, searching for the next of kin. I just thought it would back lash and kill me, certainly it would do some damage to Odin and I’m certain it has done just that.”

“You wanted to die?” He asked her shocked.

“When you lived as long as I have.” She sighed. “I am very, very old and the family I did have I couldn’t keep.” She looked up at him. “Can’t you see why I would want to join the ones in the afterlife?”

“Where did I come in?” He asked her.

“By accident.” She replied. “Thor brought you into the house, this powerful wizard, capable of finding Odin a lot faster than I could. And I thought, this is good. Loki thought it was a terrible plan.”

“It proves your Brother has some sense.”

She smiled at him. She stood up. “And now, I have the power of death at my fingertips, Odin is in the All-Father Sleep for his stupidity and Thor is ruling Asgard in his stead.” She looked over at him. “I didn’t ask for this power Strange, in fact I asked to die.” She handed him his cloak. “Tell Christine I am sorry, but I have to go.” She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. “It’s been a pleasure.” She looked him in the eyes. “Stay safe.” She walked away.

He stood up and turned to face her. “I have your things, album, tapestry.”

“Keep them. I might need an excuse to come and see you sometime.” She smiled over her shoulder as she created a Portal and disappeared in it. The Portal closed behind her.

He stared after her, his heart raced in his chest. “Darcy, don’t go.”

* * *

 

Darcy appeared outside a millhouse in Atlanta Georgia and looked around. “This Could get interesting.” She walked over to the door and raised her hand to knock when she heard a voice.

“Who the bloody hell are you love?” It was a rough British voice.

Darcy turned to see a dirty blonde man in a white shirt, tie and a tan trench coat. “John Constantine?” She asked him.

“Yeah?” He asked a he pulled out a cigarette and lit up. “Who’s asking love?”

“My name is Darcy Lewis. I’m one of the last children of Ankou.” She watched as the wheels turned in his head.

“Fuckin’ hell.”


End file.
